


Through The Eyes of The First Fallen's Descendant

by Outerworldly



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, Multi, basically a recap of the game, cringe oc warning, the major character death is for when belphie kills mc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerworldly/pseuds/Outerworldly
Summary: They say all things happen for a reason, and perhaps things like fate and destiny do exist just as they do in books, epics, and legends... after all, how can one deny the existence of fate when out of the millions the first fallen's long-long-long distant descendant is one of the two humans selected for the student exchange program?But if things like fate and destiny do exist, for what purpose has it brought the seven rulers of hell face to face with one of the many in a long line of generations of descendants of the first fallen and why now?...Garbage, this is garbage I am spewing into the world. I am literally writing this for my own personal satisfaction lolBasically, the game with the addition of my cringe OC. I'm also using this fic to fix things about the game I did not like.There's really no one pairing I'm going for, I was thinking about keeping shit platonic but idk that might change.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. A Demon's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Garbage, this is garbage I am spewing into the world. I am literally writing this for my own personal satisfaction lol
> 
> Basically, the game with the addition of my cringe OC's commentary, personality, and backstory to give the story a bit of extra flavor. I can not emphasize how much of this is legit straight up taken from the game, which took 0 creative effort from my part safe for the rare small moments which diverge from the story for the OC to talk...After all these years of being fandoms this is my first jab at an OC/canon character. I've always written slash-reader's but I need some cheering up and writing this makes me happy so why not post it and let it join all the other's already out there? 
> 
> I'm also using this fic to fix things about the game I did not like. 
> 
> There's really no one pairing I'm going for, I was thinking about keeping shit platonic but idk that might change. 
> 
> This is my garbage and I am a shameless possum rolling in it as self-satisfied as a possum with a mouth full of garbage can be.

Thoughts of all the events that had transpired since the moment Diavolo had proposed RAD’s student exchange program crossed Lucifer’s brain, guilt-ridden by the memory of what he’d done he settled in his seat looking back towards the window. 

The image of those amethyst eyes lingered in his mind, once dormant now reawoken and fueled by the flames of resent and hunger for vengeance. 

No one knew of what had happened and no one suspected either, he intended to keep it that way… it was for the best, he told himself. He knew it was but guilt still dithered in his heart.

Outside the sky remained as unchanging as always, yet the morning was not too far from being near, and yet the amount of paper’s on his desk didn’t decline, they just shifted from one corner to another. 

The past few days had proven to be much more rigorous than any other of the days he’d lived under the Devildom’s skies. Day’s seemed longer and energy felt lower. It seemed like no matter how much he worked the number of papers never declined. Diavolo himself was up to his nose going through all the last-minute paperwork he needed to finish before the student exchange program got underway. 

Most files and paperwork had already been submitted, and most of the exchange students had been selected… all safe for one. The last human exchange student. The first one had been an easy pick, earth’s most powerful Sorcerer, and Asmodeus’ suggestion had been much appreciated after much deliberation on whether he would really fit the bill. But the last one was a hard choice to pick… 

For Mammon’s sake he abstained from picking any witches… but they already had a sorcerer and he knew Diavolo would appreciate some variety. If not Diavolo, certainly, he would. Lucifer couldn’t imagine having to deal with one more sorcerer. He’s been initially hesitant of picking Solomon at all, knowing Asmodeus would try to take advantage of having his favorite human down in Devildom as an excuse to shrug of his responsibilities but alas Solomon’s resume had been much to impressive to ignore. But the last exchange student, the second human that would come down to Devildom… 

Scattered all over Lucifer’s desk was nothing but files with pictures clipped to the top left corner, all unfamiliar faces. Lucifer had gone through most of those files, with only a small pile at the bottom has gone unseen. He was tired of reading through files and files and countless files. Nothing stood out and bits and pieces of information from every single possible candidate mixed into a single messy blotch of gibberish within Lucifer’s tired mind. Morning would soon come and he wasn’t any closer to narrowing down his options. 

As he sat at his desk, loose tie, and tired eyes he hadn’t noticed Diavolo come in. 

He seemed oddly pleased with himself as he watched Lucifer shuffle through files. Diavolo had asked him personally to find him the human students and though Lucifer had passed with flying colors on his first suggestion Diavolo had asked for someone unique for the last pick. 

A rather vague description of what he wanted but Lucifer had never been the one to question Diavolo’s orders or desires. He took what he had gotten and tried to work with it, but obviously such a vague description had not been enough. 

The night didn’t seem like it was going to end any time soon, and though his mind was thrumming with all different sorts of information all of it failed to produce any coherent thought. After awhile Lucifer found himself taking a break, Diavolo making small talk with him. Mainly about the student exchange program. 

“I intend to help in any way I can,” Diavolo reassured. “For example… okay, how about this? We’ll make the exchange student someone completely different from Solomon.” He then proceeded to state a number of various different qualities and characteristics he thought would be interesting for the exchange student to have. 

As far as it went, that didn’t help narrow down the options. There were too many characteristics; any one of the candidates could possess one or multiple amounts of the qualities Diavolo had suggested. 

It didn’t feel like the work was going to end any time soon at the rate they were going. 

Lucifer let out a tired sigh, slouching down into his seat. 

“Oh come now, Lucifer. You don’t seem any more relieved than when I got here. Surely we will find one before the night comes to an end.” 

“I’m taking a break.” He replied dryly, going to open one of the windows as he watched Diavolo take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

However, before Diavolo could finish warning him about the wind outside, the window slammed open with a push from the wind. The gust of wind strong enough to send all the different files flying around the room like snowflakes in a snowglobe.

“I forgot to warn you about the wind outside, looks like we have a mess on our hands. I’ll give you a hand with what I can.” Diavolo offered. 

“No it’s fine,” Lucifer reassured, he was tired by this point and ready to fall onto his bed unconscious but he might work quicker on his own than with Diavolo trying to help him. “I’m going to start with whatever’s closest.” He continued, bending down to pick up the first file at his feet. Facedown, he picked it up taking a brief look at the profile but something about the candidate having caught his attention and stopping him from piling it up in his arm to be mixed in with the rest. 

Maybe it was the sleep deprivation, or all the paperwork finally starting to get to him, or maybe something else... but something in his gut told him that this one, was the  **_one_ ** .

_ Most likely the sleep deprivation.  _

“Diavolo, look at this one. It landed right at my feet….  **_Camila_ ** . She’s the one. I’ve made my decision.” He handed Diavolo the file, looking over at him for his reaction only to see the demon prince give the file a brief glance before securing it at his side. 

“Then I guess we’re done here. Camila will be our second human at this exchange program.” Diavolo answered. Once more sporting that satisfied smile that Lucifer had become so well acquainted with throughout the years. The demon prince didn’t seem to have given Lucifer’s submission any second thought, he seemed happier with the idea of the last hurdle being cleared to finally get the program underway. 

“You don’t want to give the file a better look through?” Lucifer asked quirking an eyebrow at the prince. 

Deep down Lucifer couldn’t help asking himself whether Diavolo would have been just as satisfied with whatever other random student he might have fished out randomly from the pile. All the hours he had spent slaving over his desk looking over countless files, reading them, thinking them through, and filing them suddenly felt all for not. He hadn’t even read through Camila’s file in all its entirety, having just given it a brief skim… he let out a tired sigh, he should have known Diavolo would have been satisfied with anything he picked, he might have saved himself countless hours of restless work. Still, the realization stung. 

“I trust your judgment, Lucifer. Don’t worry.”

“You do realize I picked the first one I found at my feet, right?” 

“Everything happens for a reason, Lucifer. You might be onto something here. Besides, there’s something about the energy this file radiates that tells me she’s exactly what we not only need but have been looking for.” 


	2. The Problem Brother

It was a still dawn under the Devildom sky, the wind had not long ago subsided no longer howling as it had only a few hours prior. 

Steps echoing up the stairs leading to the attic, as dimly lit candles guided the way up the now transformed prison cell of sorts. 

The house was quiet and most the brothers were fast asleep or busy with their own doings, no one would question or notice his absence during this liminal part of the day. 

He was tired, it almost felt like the weight of all his choices and responsibilities were now weighing him down like heavy sand sacks as he climbed up the stairs. The closer he got the heavier he felt, and though he would have preferred very much to retire to his room and rest for whatever small amount of time he could manage he instead wanted to see the one brother on his mind a lot as of recently. 

He stopped directly in front of the metal cell door. Much to his surprise, the seventh born was wide awake. He could hear his voice talking to a non-existent audience as he moved his arms around animatedly painting a colorful image of his thoughts. 

“Who were you talking to?” Lucifer asked, making his presence known. 

“... What do you care?” The younger demon snapped. “What I can’t voice my opinion in fear of offending the  _ royal highness _ and now I can’t even talk to myself, hmm? Is that it?” 

“Must you be so defensive about everything? I only asked you a simple question, but considering your response I take it you haven’t calmed down yet.” 

“Why… I have no clue what you’re talking about, dear big brother.” Belphegor retorted feigning reverence. “Do you care to be more specific? Calmed down about what? The fact that you’ve put your loyalty to Diavolo over your own family, the fact that you’ve locked me up in this tower, or the fact that you’ve seemed to have  **_forgotten about Lilith_ ** … hmm?” Seething vehemence in his voice as he came to a finish, turning back away from the eldest with a snarl on his face as he went back to lay down. 

It took all he had not to react, it’s not what he had gone to him for. Unclenching his jaw he took a deep breath still looking at his younger brother.

“You’re being a child, Belphegor.” His voice came out coolly. “I was hoping you’d take this time to reflect but it seems like you’re a long way from it… how disappointing.” He could hear his brother’s scoff, as he continued to talk. “Anyway, I didn’t come here to argue with you or to lecture to you.” 

“Then to what do I owe the pleasure of having Diavolo’s faithful lapdog come and visit me?” Belphegor replied, finally turning to face him. 

Lucifer bit back his tongue and proceeded regardless of what he might have said. 

“We’ve finally chosen the last human student who will be participating in the exchange program.” 

“Wow! That’s great.” Belphegor smiled, with obvious sarcasm. 

“We have gone ahead and chosen a normal human this time, not a sorcerer, or a witch, or anything of the sort. Just a normal, regular plain human.” 

“I can’t see why on hell you would be telling me all of this. I think I’ve made it clear by this point that I couldn’t give a flying damn about any of this unless it means seeing this idiotic student exchange program fall to shambles.” Belphegor replied. “Unless you’re telling me this to see what I will do… in that case, why don’t you bring me that human as soon as it gets here and I’ll show you myself.” Belphegor offered, a dark smile falling across his features as he slowly sat up. “That’d work out perfectly for me, I’d rip them apart over and over again until nothing was left. I’m sure that’d be enough to end Diavolo’s circus of an exchange program… isn’t that right Lucifer? What’s with that look, hmmm? Don’t like my idea?” The younger brother laughed. “I know what… if you won’t bring them to me then guess what?” Belphegor continued. “Then how about I lure them here myself?” 

“You can certainly try, but you’d be wasting your time.” 

“And why’s that?” Belphegor asked eyes narrowed. 

“This door’s invisible to humans, only demons can see it,” Lucifer replied. “I’ve also taken precaution with the stairs that lead up here, only I may climb them, no other demon can.” 

Silence came over the attic. For a second Belphegor was shocked quiet, he was trying to process everything. 

Even then Lucifer could tell he was seething. 

“Well, Isn’t that touching?” Belphegor mocked, snapping out of it. His eyes seemed wet, tears threatening to begin brimming if the young demon wasn’t careful. He got up angrily making his way to the attic door, right in front of Lucifer. “You’ve gone to all that trouble for me…. What are you afraid that I’ll get in the way of you’re oh-so-special Lord Diavolo and disgrace your name before him!? Is that it, hmmm!?” He yelled out to Lucifer, his hands tightly grasping on the bars of the attic door until his knuckles turned white. With every word, he yelled the door shook slightly but never threatened to fall or break open. 

“I’m afraid of losing my brother,” Lucifer replied simply. His expression stoic and never changing even in the crossfire of his younger brother’s wrath and seething hatred. 

“Don’t lie to me! What really scares you, hmm!?” He yelled again, shaking on the bars. “The old Lucifer would have never been this pathetic! When did you change this much!? You’re not half the angel you used to be! The old Lucifer wouldn’t have stood for any of this!” 

“I’m not the only one that’s changed, look at yourself Belphie,” Lucifer replied quietly. “But you’re free to think whatever you want as I said… I’m not here to argue, or lecture you, nor am I here to convince you. I’ve said all I’ve come to say.” Lucifer breathed. “Goodbye, Belphegor.” 

“Lucifer!” Belphegor yelled after him rattling on the bars violently as the older demon disappeared into the darkness from which he had earlier emerged from. “Lucifer! I’m talking to you damn it!” 

He didn’t stop once to look back. 

The day soon would start all over again, and now that the last student had been chosen all the real work would begin. 


	3. Heroine In The Making

**_CRAAAASH!!!_ **

She'd make a snarky remark about how their throw was weak but she was still trying to figure out the difference between up and down. Her head had bounced off the brick wall behind her, and it didn't help that she'd become majorly discombobulated from the impact her head took. She tried looking over at her attackers, only able to make out their silhouettes in the darkness of the alleyway. 

She'd never been scared of them before, she'd never had a reason to but at that moment she really did think they could end her life easily and no one would be the wiser… and in reality, it wasn't like they had a reason to hold back. They'd been a thorn in each other's side for some time, and though she knew she was a nuisance to them she didn't consider their beef worth killing her over. Maybe it was just her mind going paranoid, deep down she knew that things probably wouldn't escalate past a beating or mugging… however, the thought made a shiver run down her spine, yet she stood her ground. 

Their footsteps on the cobblestone ground echoed off the otherwise quiet alleyway, safe for the sound of muffled music going on inside the house behind them. 

She tried holding herself up onto her side only to feel the wind swiftly kicked out of her. She choked on the burst of pain nipping in her lower abdomen; Hadn't the throw been enough? Wasn't this being excessive? 

She heard more footsteps and noticed her attacker's shadow squat down to her level, she felt their finger inch her face up to look at them. Of course, it'd been Catia. 

"I told you not to fuck with me, Camila." Her voice came out. "I didn't do this to you, you did this to yourself." 

_ Do you ever hear yourself? God, you sound like you think you're playing the lead role in some corny school play…  _

"I'm not trying to fuck with you, I only want back what's mine." Camila managed to choke out. 

"It's not yours, Leo won it fair and square. Accept your loss like a big girl, hmm?" 

"No, it is mine! You and your shitty boyfriend screwed me out of my bike, and I want it back!" 

"No! You're just a sore loser. We won it, it's our's end of the story. Period." 

"And you're a liar and a cheater!" Camila yelled finding her breath. "You fucking cheated and you know it!" 

"Pffft, whatever." Catia laughed getting back onto her feet. "Think what you want to think." 

"I'm not done!" She grasped at the back of the hair of the other girl, effectively bringing her down with a hard yank. Her small victory was short-lived, as she felt something hard connect with her upper cheek, sending her full force backward, her head once again reverberated off the wall and back down. 

She could hear the pain pulsating in her ears as she watched the world go into slow motion, on her way back down to hit the ground. 

She might have laid on the ground semi-conscious for hours or minutes, the world spinning around her like a carousel. Either way, the smell of sewage had already rubbed off on her enough for her to need another shower… 

When she finally was able to manage sitting back up without blacking out from the throbbing of her head she almost felt like puking despite her empty stomach… the thought that she might have a concussion crossed her mind but she quickly dismissed it,  _ she'd just know if she had a concussion, right? _

Regardless, she had no plans on going to the medical center for attention. Instead, she slowly made it back onto her feet and made her way back home in a walk of shame, empty-handed and most likely with a black eye. 

The walk seemed particularly longer that night, she summed it up to her head and being in pain… she didn't like being out that late and especially having to cut through the parts of town she was, but her bike would have been worth it. Had she gotten it back, that is. Muttering curses to herself under her breath she walked up to the front door of her Florence's house. 

She hadn't been home all day and Florence was out on a retreat so she wouldn't be home at all for the next few weeks but her younger brother had probably been home since the moment school got out. Despite it, she didn't knock, she fished out her keys and walked inside to be met with the sound of gaming coming from the living room computer. 

“Andy?” Camila called out as she slowly removed her jacket at the door, the only one who could possibly be gaming at that hour was the younger boy but she called out regardless. “I’m home!” 

No response. 

She walked into the living room, and sure enough, Florence’s younger brother was at the computer completely enthralled with his current match. 

“Eyy, Andy! I said I’m home!” 

“Huh?” The young boy blinked not looking up. “Oh! You’re home.” His delayed response came, only registering her presence after the new flashes of changing lights from the computer’s screen momentarily snapped him out of his hypnosis. 

“Yeah, thanks for noticing,” Camila muttered sarcastically, tossing her jacket over the side of the couch before plopping herself down with her feet hanging over the side of one of the armrests. She needed to rest for a minute, like actually rest, not like she had back in the alleyway. She breathed in and out, throwing her forearm over her face gently, wary of her black eye. 

“What smells like ass?” Andy asked from his seat, still not looking up from the computer screen. 

“I do.” Camila tiredly admitted. “Where’s Nana, anyway?” 

“Uh… I don’t know-” Andy snapped. “What I do know is that she isn’t going to appreciate you stinking up her couch.” 

“It’s not like I don’t know that. I am self-aware you know, right? Anyway, I was planning on showering, I just want to rest first.” 

“From what? You didn’t work today, I saw your planner. I know you canceled today’s shift.” 

“What the hell are you doing looking in my planner?” 

“If you don’t want anyone looking through it, don’t leave it out in the open, duh.” 

“Whatever.” Camila huffed out. “Either way, I don’t have to go to work to have a shit day… and while we’re on the topic, _ thank you so much _ for your concern! I can tell you really care, by how you haven’t looked up once since I got here.”

“Oh, right! I totally forgot, Nana went out for poker night and drinks with her friends.” He either hadn’t heard her or completely dismissed her as he continued to look onward towards his screen. “She left some food in the fridge, you just need to heat it up.” 

“Right, thanks.” Camila deadpanned sitting up to stare at the twelve-year-old, given up on the possibility that the young boy would look away from the screen anytime soon. “Have you eaten yet? Do you want me to heat up your plate?” She finally asked, dropping the first topic.

“Nah, I already ate before gaming… there’s an event going on and I want to unlock a new skin so I’m gonna be here for some time. You go ahead and eat, though.”

She hadn’t eaten much the entire day and by all logic, she should have been hungry but truth be told the smell of dirty toilet water she was emitting killed any appetite she might have had. She gave the fridge a reluctant glance before spinning back around on her heels and heading for the hallway. 

“What you’re not gonna eat?” The sounds of his video game randomly spiking to match the pace of the changing lights. 

“Nooo… you’re right I smell like a dumpster fire, I want to shower before doing anything else.” 

⋆⋆⋆❂⚝❂✧❂⋆⋆⋆❂✶❂✵❂⋆⋆⋆

Camila took a long hot shower, free of all worry about inconveniencing anyone else by hogging the restroom. For the most part, she had practically entered a dissociative state under the stream of the showerhead despite forcing herself into trying to come up with another way to get back her motorcycle. 

But she couldn’t think of anything, maybe it was the hit to her head or maybe she was beginning to resign herself to the idea that Leo and Catia were now the owners of the bike she had worked so hard for… the only thing of value she had in life... 

_ That's depressing... _

She shook off the thoughts by the time she had gone back to the kitchen for a light mid-night meal, she settled on one of Andy’s favorite cereals and ate by the spoonfuls until the bowl found itself empty. Andy continued to play unaware of her presence in the kitchen and when she had finished she retreated to both her and Florence's room, her roommate's bed lay vacant next to hers and Camila wondered how her friend was doing on her retreat. She hadn't been told much aside from the fact that it was a camping trip with a bunch of other girls and ladies Florence had met not that long ago… she missed her best friend sure that if she were there the two of them would have gotten her bike back by now.

The time on the digital clock at her bedside read 1 am now and it was only a matter of time before her nightshift started at 3 am. 

There was no point in laying around in her pajamas only to rush at the last minute to get into her clothes. She hopped off of her bed and quickly changed into her usual clothes pulling out her gas-station apron and hat onto her bed. 

She wanted to get some sleep before her shift started, after all, it had been a day and considering that she was out of her bike she'd have to leave earlier than usual to get to her shift on time, she set her phone alarm for half an hour earlier than she usually would have to leave and fall back onto her bed with a small bounce from her mattress as she quietly plugged in her phone's earbuds listening to the soft mellow melody of lofi. 

With closed eyes, she slowly but surely began to lull off into dreamland until… 


	4. Welcome to The Devildom

She had begun to lull into a cumbersome state, that was until the horrible sensation of falling came over her. 

A gust of hot wind blew from the ground up and there was a flash of searing white light which blinded her the moment she had opened her eyes, she reflexively shot up into a sitting position in her sleepy state now suddenly fully awake; surprised when she felt a hard cold surface underneath, she could have sworn she had been in her bed only a few seconds ago. 

Confused her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of the room, her initial thoughts had been; **A.** She had left the window open, And **B.** Andy was trying to play a prank on her. 

It wasn't until her eyes adjusted to the lighting that she realized she was no longer in her room. 

_Where am I?_

The room was dimly lighted, a few candles illuminated certain sections of the room better than others and the high palace-like windows provided some additional lighting from the full moon. 

_A courtroom? How in the hell- I was in my room just a second ago… What am I doing in a courtroom?_

_Am I dreaming?_

The architecture of the room was insane, and it was fairly reminiscent of those which she had seen in dreams before. She had been so taken with the dark beauty of the room’s architecture that she hadn’t even registered the men looking in her direction. It wasn’t until her eyes had completely taken in all the details to her surroundings, ending with the art of the tapestries hung side by side the tall archaic-looking windows that she had sensed eyes observing her every move. 

The darkness of the room had hidden them well, at first she couldn’t even tell who was watching her, she had only seen their eyes shining and glistening in the light of the candlelight. The more her eyes adjusted the more defined they became in the light of the moon and candles. Men, and several of them. She could faintly make out their broad builds and large frames. 

Had it not been because she still thought she was dreaming, she would have immediately gone into the defensive and tried running out of there… but as sketchy as it all was, under the impression it was all dream she stood up from her place wordlessly, her eyes skimming over the silhouettes of the men in the courtroom. 

The man in the seat of the chief judge stood out the most, out of all of them he was the one she could better define in all the darkness of the room. He began to speak.

But this was unlike any dream she had ever had before… 

In her dreams no one had ever spoken before, they were all like silent movies of sorts; however, this man broke the silence and all she could do was stare up at him wordlessly, she had no idea who he was or what to do. 

“Welcome, to the Devildom, Camila.” 

_He knows my name?_

_Welcome to where?_

“... Oh, pardon me, Feeling a bit shocked, are we? Well, that's understandable. You’ve only just arrived, after all. As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to the things here in Devildom. 

_As a human’? What the hell does that mean?_

“I’m dreaming, right?” She asked noticing how he had paused looking down at her. Under the circumstances in which she had found herself in his presence, it was the only thing her mind could fathom asking. 

“What a very human thing to say.” The large man laughed merrily as he approached her, slowly making his way down the aisles to her. “Outstanding I have a feeling you might be just the sort of person we’re looking for.”

_Again with the human, what’s up with that?_ She wondered to herself. Another thought occurred to her as she stood there waiting for him, he was talking to her as if he knew her and as if he were welcoming her to stay wherever they were. It felt like he knew more than she did, and something about it didn’t feel right. She immediately snapped out of wonderstruck state, shaking her head. 

“Hold your horses there for a second, chief. I haven’t even been here for more than five minutes, and let alone have any clue about what’s going on and you already seem to have plans for me. Is there a part here I wasn’t briefed on or what the hell’s going on?” As he stood directly in front of her she was thrown off by his height, of course, she had seen how big he was from a distance but now having him directly before her… his size was somewhat overwhelming, though intimidating seemed to be more like it. She felt like a small child in comparison. “And what gives with the whole ‘human’ thing; you put a lot of emphasis on the ‘human’ part, am I to presume that you might not be?”

“I suppose I should start by introducing myself. My name is Diavolo.” As close as he was, and the more he talked the more she noticed how small she felt in his presence. Thus far he seemed friendly but she couldn’t help feeling skeptical of the man, especially considering that she had no clue as to what his intention with her was. Sure he was handsome and seemed polite enough, but it took _more than a pretty face to trick her_ she thought to herself unable to help noticing how good his smile was… had it not been for the suspicious circumstances she might have swooned a bit. His jawline wasn’t too bad either, she noticed taking another glance up at him. Of course, she couldn’t help noticing his large and broad chest and back, she considered that he might have been very well built under his sui- she cut herself off mentally scolding herself as she realized the blood rushing to her cheeks and ears. 

_Not the time or place to fantasize about strangers…_

"I am the ruler of all demons, and all here know of me and someday soon, I will be crowned king of the Devildom. This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo but we call it RAD.” 

_Demons? Are you serious? I’m either high or totally dreaming…_

“You’re standing inside the assembly hall, the very heart of RAD. This is where we officers of the student council hold out meeting and conduct our business.” The tall gentleman continued. “I’m the president of said council.” 

“You’re kidding…” She scoffed. “Demons? Devildom? This is all joke, right?” 

“I assure you I am not, little human.” 

“Alright, supposing this is all actually happening; what am I doing here? I don’t remember summoning or messing with any sort of magic that would lead to me being here”

“I will explain everything to you.” A deep masculine voice cut in from the seats behind Diavolo...

“Camila, this is Lucifer. He is a demon and the avatar of pride.” Diavolo explained stepping off to the side and giving way to the tall dark-haired man approaching, he slowly emerged from the darkness, the shadows unveiling him to her little by little starting at the feet and slowly working themselves up to his face. “He’s also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man… and not just in title I assure you. Beyond that, he’s also my most trusted friend.” 

Her brown eyes met with his crimson ones, at that moment it felt like a confirmation that she was dreaming because his eyes were anything but human. He stared down at her as she approached them, there was something of a self-important air to his presence. It was with his presence alone that it felt like the whole room’s atmosphere had changed. 

_Woah…_

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo” The dark-haired man deadpanned as he walked up to them both. His expression was unamused as his eyes went from Diavolo to her. “Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours… I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Camila.” 

There was a certain charm in the smile that he offered her that she found herself unable to look away from him… for a moment she hadn’t been able to think of anything as she stared up at Lucifer and the meaning of his words processed only after a certain delay. 

“On behalf of the students?” She questioned.

Lucifer went on to explain the future prince’s goal mentioning something about the human world, and the Celestial realm in regards to the Devildom and bringing them all closer to one another. 

_Celestial Realm, like as in Heaven? Like Heaven “Heaven”? As in_ **_the_ ** _Heaven? Heaven, with a capital “H”, that Heaven?_

Lucifer then also explained something about an exchange program and students from all three “realms” going to different realms from their home realm… she was having a hard time keeping up with all the info dump until Lucifer explained to her that she had been selected for the exchange program as well. 

“You are our newest exchange student.” He voiced. 

In that moment she felt a real-life freeze-frame and record scratch as she stared at Lucifer jaw dropped, eyes dilated as the news sunk in. He saw her expression but that didn’t stop him from continuing to explain. She now had to process that not only would she be staying in what seemed to be a Hell full of demons for a year but also write a paper on this apparent boarding academic institute? 

It wasn’t bad enough that she was in hell, but she had to go back to school too? 

_Fuck, this is exactly what I’ve been running away from all this time_.

She looked back up at both demons, reluctance plastered all over her face, however before she could say anything she watched as Lucifer point to her eye. 

"May I ask how you got that?" She didn’t understand his question until she remembered her black eye.

"I… uh… bumped into a door face first." She replied plainly, there was no need in letting them know what had really happened, first of all, it hadn't been a big deal and second of all it wasn't their business. "What, does it look that gross?" 

Lucifer eyed her up and down quizzically but sighed looking away after a few seconds. 

"It's rather unsightly, yes. We can't have the new exchange student walking around with a black eye it wouldn't reflect well on the program… especially, if demons start to spread gossip about the new human being a delinquent of some sort. I'll bring you something to help with that later on, anyway, this brings me to my next point… You need someone to look after you and I think that someone should be my brother Mammon.” 

“I need a babysitter now too?” She asked, turning to Lucifer with a puzzled yet bewildered expression. 

“Unless you want to be gobbled up before your first day is even over, then yes, you do. He’s the Avatar of Greed and… how should I put it…?” He hesitated to look for a way to express his thoughts. “Oh well, you’ll understand soon enough.” He placed a cellular device in her hand and called it a D.D.D. and continued to explain that it was meant to function as a cellphone, that it was meant to be hers during her stay in Devildom. 

As instructed she clicked on the contact name Mammon and it dialed. It rang once but there was no pick-up, as she waited for Mammon to pick up she looked over at both demons from the corner of her eye. She didn’t know when she had slipped from being incredulous to going along with what they wanted. She mainly accredited it to how fast things were moving, they weren’t giving her time to believe or question it, they were keeping her on her toes: this is who we are, you are here for this, this is what you will do, this is who you’ll be with, these are our expectations, blah, blah, blah. It was all just moving too fast. 

And as fast as everything was moving she couldn’t find it in herself to ask them to slow it down, they didn’t look intimidating to the extent that she couldn’t talk out of turn in their presence… rather it felt like there was an urgency about everything and like they couldn’t slow down just for her to process it all. Regardless, he doubted they would actually slow down for her. 

A young man’s voice finally picked up on the other side of the call. 

“Yoooo.” 

“Yoooo.” She answered back into her phone’s receiver not knowing how else to answer. When she continued to explain who she was he didn’t seem pleased to hear her.

“What business does a human have with THE Mammon?” He asked. She couldn’t help notice the emphasis on “the” something told her that he was a bit full of himself and immediately she had to fight the urge of rolling her eyes as the other two demons looked onto her for her reactions as indications of how her conversation with Mammon was going. She gave them a small forced smile hoping it would be enough to satisfy them, as she turned her back to them to continue her call with the little to no privacy she had. 

“Uh, I’ve been told that you’ll be my baby sitter during my time here.” 

“Pff, no way! It ain’t gonna happen, tell me this; what would there be in it for me, huh?” He suddenly stopped. “Wait, whaddya mean by ‘babysitter’ anyway? Shit, nevermind! Don’t tell me you’re one of the humans from the new exchange program. Well, whatever. You ain’t my problem, luck with the whole not being eaten alive part.” it sounded like he was about to hang up. 

“Wait, Lucifer ordered for you to look after me!” 

She could hear his mocking laugh on the other side of the line and she couldn’t help but scoff in frustration at his difficulty. She thought people matured past high school but that didn’t seem to be the case for demons… or even humans for that case she bitterly thought to herself thinking back to Leo and Catia. 

“Yeah, like Lucifer’s enough to scare me.” Mammon continued. 

Camila hadn’t noticed how Lucifer stepped into her personal space from behind, taking her D.D.D from her hand without any warning and putting it to his face. 

“You’ve got 10 seconds..9 … 8…” he continued looking down at his watch as he watched the little hand tick away.

“YESSIR!” The phone wasn’t even on speaker but Mammon’s response had been loud enough that she had heard it even from where she had found herself standing. 

With that Lucifer hung up and turned to both her and Diavolo, he stepped in front of her giving her the D.D.D back 

“Well, you certainly had a nice chat, didn’t you?” He smirked.

“Yeah, totally! He seems super reliable.” She replied sarcastically, sighing out tiredly. 

Diavolo seemed to have caught on to her sarcasm, as he went on to express his sympathy for her predicament before going on to explain that Mammon wasn’t her only source of help now that she’d be staying in the Devildom. He turned to Lucifer. “We still need to introduce her to your brothers, Lucifer.” 

_Oh dear god, there’s more!?_ She asked herself unenthusiastically. _Dear God, please let them be different from the last one. Preferably, easier to deal with._

Lucifer’s reaction to Diavolo’s suggestion didn’t help calm her nerves either. He seemed to dread introducing them, just as much as she dreaded to meet them. 

“Oh, come now. Really? You should be honored to introduce such a sweet and charming little brother like me!” An approaching voice called out; younger and more lively than the last two.

For a minute she had completely forgotten that when she had first opened her eyes in the assembly hall there had been so many other pairs of eyes, not just two. 

“This one here is Asmodeus. He’s the fifth eldest.” Lucifer sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration as his younger brother hung off of the side of his arm with a cheery smile. “He is the Avatar of Lust.” He certainly appeared very different from his brothers, and the energy he exuded was 100 percent different as well. He was a pretty looking demon, with a vibrant way of conducting himself. 

“Wh- I can’t believe you just totally ignored what I said! And not only that, you referred to me as this one! How rude!” Asmodeus complained, pulling himself off of Lucifer with an angry pout as he crossed his arms across his chest. 

“Hmph. At least he didn’t ignore you altogether. How do you think I feel?” A blond young man replied stepping out of the shadows. 

“That one there is Satan, the fourth eldest of us. At first glance, he may seem like a responsible demon with a good head on his shoulders, but looks can be deceiving.” Lucifer warned not sparring a glance at the younger blond demon, he seemed just as tired as he had with the prior two. 

“Aha, so I’m that one, am I?” Satan asked glaring at Lucifer before turning his attention back to Camila. He outstretched his hand towards her and she took it giving it a small shake as he continued. “Nice to meet you, Camila. I am Satan, the Avatar of wrath.” The young demon seemed calm and even-tempered. He wore his uniform appropriately and seemed like the kind of person that was well-spoken. 

Well, regardless of what Lucifer said at least Satan seemed to be normal but considering she was dealing with ‘demons’ and yes, she still added the quotation marks mentally because she wasn’t still convinced they were but regardless of whether she believed it or not she didn’t have time to second guess or speculate. Things were moving fast and she had to push any doubt to the side for the time being in order to keep up with the pace of everything. 

“No, please. The pleasure is all mine.” She responded with a small formal smile. His hands were hot and clammy, and he had a firm grip but she didn’t say anything… They eventually pulled away from each other and she couldn’t help herself, she looked over at the more lively of the brothers she’d been introduced to so far. He hadn’t really paid her any mind and it felt awkward to leave it at that. “Avatar of Lust?” She asked, “Like in _Complete Steel Alchamedy_?” 

“What’s that dearie?” He smiled in her direction. “Me? Yes, the Avatar of Lust, it pretty much sums up what I’m about. Including my power.” He got exceedingly close into her personal space, his nose was mere centimeters away from hers and this time she did take a few steps back to put distance between her and the demon but he only closed the space further. “Let’s give a little demonstration! Camila, could you gaze into my eyes for a moment. It’s okay. I won’t hurt you. Come on, don’t be shy.” He coaxed. 

There was something in her gut telling her not to, it didn’t take a genius or a rocket scientist to figure out that a demon representing Lust, with powers, who wanted her to look into his eyes could lead to nothing good. Immediately she remembered the boa in the _Jungle Tales_ , the one that tried hypnotizing the little boy in order to eat him. Reflexively she put up her hands defensively, turning her head as far as away from him as possible and looking anywhere but him. 

“I’ll pass, thanks.” She muttered out taking an extra step backward. 

“What, you mean you don’t want to? Hmmph, you’re no fun at all.” He pouted. 

“I should probably warn you, Camila: you’d best be wary of Asmo’s gaze. He can charm and manipulate people and sue them to his own advantage. If you’re not careful, he’ll charm you. And once you’re under his spell he’ll eat you.” 

She looked over at Satan, eyes wide with concern. 

_So, I was more or less right._

“Uh, yeah. Thanks for the warning.” It might have come late for that moment, but now it’d be helpful for future reference she thought to herself. Though, she would have appreciated an earlier warning; only God knew what would have happened had she taken up the Avatar of Lust on his offer. 

“Hey don’t go around saying things like that!“ Asmo snapped, hurriedly turning to Satan with a pout. 

“Are you done?” Lucifer sighed cutting in between his brothers. “Now, the one there with the very grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub. He’s the sixth oldest.” Lucifer continued looking behind Camila.

She hadn’t seen anyone until she turned around and nearly collided with a behemoth of a man; over a foot taller than her that was for sure, red hair, and wearing a uniform messily. He hadn’t so much as spared her a passing glance immediately referring to his older brother as he walked past her. 

“Lucifer, I’m hungry.” 

“That’s too bad. Now behave yourself.” Lucifer chided, he seemed mildly annoyed much like a parent with rowdy children. 

Well, it seemed like God had definitely heard her prayers; all the brothers were completely different from the first two she had met, though, now she wasn’t sure whether that was for the best. 

“I’m Beelzebub. The Avatar of Gluttony.” He finally introduced himself looking down at her. Again she felt like a child in the presence of such a large man. 

She swallowed back her hesitation and gave the giant a small smile and wave, she tried to keep it friendly but she was afraid it might have come off more as nervous. 

“Nice to meet you, Beelzebub.” 

“So… there are seven of us brothers in all, and I am the eldest. Mammon, the second oldest of us all will be here soon. My other brothers aren’t here at the moment but… well, we can get to them later.” Lucifer smiled feignedly. “All in good time.” 

Diavolo then went onto explain how the relationship between her and the brothers would work out now that she’d be staying in Devildom, he also told her about how she’d be staying with the seven brothers throughout her stay. It made sense considering this Mammon guy was supposed to be looking out after her but the news honestly didn’t do much to fill her with comfort or ease. In all sincerity, the demons didn’t seem so thrilled about having her with them and she didn’t blame them but she had very little matter in the choice as well and a part of her wished they’d understand her position in all of it. 

A part of her wished she was staying with the man responsible for all of this as he appeared to be the most enthusiastic about her arrival to Devildom and the exchange program but assuming that everything she was seeing wasn’t a huge scheme, dream, or hallucination then she could understand that the future prince would be too busy to deal with her. 

Still, she couldn’t understand why she had to stay with them of all people… surely, there had to be someone else just as enthusiastic about her stay as Diavolo that would be willing and capable of being her ‘chaperone’ throughout her time down there. 

She smiled politely as she exchanged numbers with the prince but deep down inside her throat felt a lump. 

_Is this all really happening???_

What about Florence and her family? She couldn’t help but think about how worried they would be when they didn’t find her… 

She hadn’t been paying attention too lost in thought when out of nowhere she felt spun around too fast for her feet’s liking and nearly tripped over herself as a white-haired good looking guy nearly butted his head against hers with how close in proximity he was to her. 

“Hey! Just who do you think you are, human? You’ve got a lotta nerve summoning the Great Mammon!” His hand was still firmly wrapped around her wrist and she didn’t like the way he was talking down to her with a hard tug she pulled her wrist back from him. “Listen up, because I’m only gonna say this once if you value your life, then you'll hand over all you money now! And anything else of value too!” 

He wanted her wallet? Fine, she’d play along. She pulled her wallet out of her back pocket and tossed it to him knowing there was nothing inside but lint. 

“Knock yourself out, bud.” She muttered. 

“Nice to see they didn’t bring a total idiot!” He smiled taking the wallet into his hands. He was about to open it up when Lucifer came up from behind and whacked him on the back of the head causing the wallet to be flung up into the air. He swiftly caught it and tossed it back to Camila. 

“Mammon, knock it off unless you want another punishment!” 

Putting the wallet back where it belonged she watched as the rest of the brothers introduced the second eldest to her, followed by bickering mainly, on Mammon’s part about having to look after her. Unsurprisingly he tried to shrug off the responsibility onto one of his other brothers but none seemed to keen about looking after her. 

“What about Beel. Why can’t he do it!?” 

“This isn’t a job we can entrust to Beel. We might as well ask him to eat this human.” 

Immediately, her attention was directed at the pair of bickering brothers. 

“Mm, yeah. I can’t promise I wouldn’t.” Beel confirmed, 

Once again Camila’s eyes widened with surprise and she wasted no time in going to stand behind Diavolo, it felt like out of all the demons present he was her safest bet. The prince just gave her a small smile and looked on to the bickering brothers. 

She wanted to beg him not to make her stay but seemed like everything had already been written in stone, and she didn’t have the courage in herself to object to the future king of hell. If it was all true than she’d be condemning herself to crucifixion she assumed… or possibly worse, if such a thing was possible. 

“All right, human, listen up,” Mammon called out to her stepping into her personal space as the prince stepped aside. Mammon basically went on to rant on about how he didn’t want to do it but was only going to do it because of his older brother’s orders. He should have made it short and sweet and just said ‘fine i’ll do it, i’m just going to complain the entire time.’ “In return, you better keep out of trouble, comprende?” 

“... Uh, yeah, sure?” 

“That’s what I like to hear. As long as you do as I say, we shouldn’t have a problem; just remember I’m the boss here, got it?” 

From there was on she received an explanation on her tasks, and information about her soul’s importance to her stay in Devildom. She was so wrapped up in all the explanations that she had barely any time to actually process what she was thinking It wasn’t until Lucifer asked her whether she had any questions that she realized how insane everything was. 

“No, you’re kidding, right? Devildom!? I- I- I can’t stay here.” She stuttered out. “Let me go home! Listen, I have a shift in a couple of hours and I already skipped work the other day, if I’m not there for today’s shift and especially without calling in my absence my boss will deep fry my ass and serve it with the deep-fried burritos we sell!” 

“Mmm.” She heard Beelzebub reply. 

Probably not the best choice of words, she thought to herself. 

“I’m sorry about your circumstance but unfortunately we can not send you back. You were chosen and that is not something that can be changed.” Lucifer replied. 

“I’ll be fired!” She exclaimed. “I’m already broke as fuck, how the hell am I supposed to pay for my expenses without a job!?” 

“It’s not like you’ll need your job down here, we already told you we’ll provide you with all the necessities.” 

“Are you kidding m-” 

“Camila, from now on you’ll be living in the House of Lamentation. You’ll be staying with Lucifer and his six brothers.” Diavolo cut in. “Humans, angels, demons. I imagine a universe where each accepts the other. Where we are brought together as friends. This is my dream and I’m asking you to be the foundation for it. One year, that’s all I ask of you.”

The look on his face was genuine… Camila usually prided herself on being able to call other people’s bullshit, but right there as she looked on to Diavolo she could tell that he sincerely had his heart set upon that dream. She was reluctant and sighed out. It was a big dream no doubt, but Camila always knew how to admire someone that knew what they wanted from life. 

_What the hell, it’s not like I’m doing anything with my life._

She looked back up at Diavolo and gave him a reluctant nod, she was accepting his request. Nothing more need be said. 

  
  


“Good luck, Camila.” The great demon smiled at her.


	5. In The Den of Demons

The walk from the academy to the House of Lamentation was a long one, with Mammon always walking five steps ahead leaving her to walk behind him as he ranted on. In all honesty, it didn’t really bother her, he was pretty loud anyways so walking behind him saved her ears from premature deafness, 

In her mind, she couldn’t help worrying about Andy… hopefully, he’d be fine on his own until his Nana got home the next day. However, knowing Andy he wouldn’t be getting up from his gaming session until Nana came home and physically removed him from the computer. She was worried about what they would do when they found out she had disappeared, she had left all her belongings there minus her cellphone and wallet so they wouldn’t assume she had ran away again but it was always a possibility. 

She was more worried about Florence, what if she was hurt because of her sudden disappearance? After all, she hadn’t even given notice or said goodbye. 

She could solve everything with a phone call but if that wasn’t good enough? After all: _Hey, guys I was summoned by demons to hell to be in their student exchange program. Kay thanks! I’ll be gone for a year, bye!_ Wasn’t the most credible excuse, they’d totally think she was mocking them. Maybe she'd give them a call once she could come up with a more credible excuse. 

Out of nowhere, Mammon spun around to look at her. 

“Just so we’re clear… it’s not like I can’t say no to Lucifer, okay!? I only agreed to babysit you because, um… well you know, because… uh… “ It was hard to believe this was the same demon she spoke over the phone with. The one on the phone seemed a bit more… well, cool? Perhaps, he was cool, cool with anything that didn’t involve Lucifer at least. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter! Just don’t go thinking that I’m scared of Lucifer or anything! Because I’m not!” 

He looked at her as if waiting for a response. 

“Was I supposed to be listening?” She genuinely asked, looking up at him confused. 

“Even if you weren’t listenin’, you could at least pretend like you were! Whatever!” He rolled his eyes, continuing to move forward. 

As they entered the House of Lamentation Mammon gave her the rundown of the house, it felt weird to be lead around by a complete stranger and knowing that he would be the one to spend the most time with her out of all the other brothers for that next year. As they walked around he went on to flaunt his status to herm well his and his brothers as well as Diavolo’s. She followed quietly behind him as they made their way through the house. They made their way back to the entrance hall and they were about to head to her room but before they could proceed Mammon once again spun around to face her. 

“Now, I’m gonna give you a piece of advice, so listen up. If you wanna survive even a day here in the Devildom, you’d better listen real close to what I’m about to say-” He leaned in real close and instinctively she did as well, she hadn’t seen him look that serious since she’d met him but something told her she’d want to hear what he would say. “If it ever looks like a demon is about to attack you… run away. Either that or die.” 

“How about this? I vote for YOU to die Mammon.” Boomed a voice from the top of the stairs. 

“D’ah Levi!?” The color drained from Mammon’s face and he seemed to jump in his place a little at the sound of the voice. He quickly pulled Camila by her forearm and shoved her right in front of him, and between him and the other guy like a defensive shield. “Uh, I- listen up, human! This here is Leviathan, the Avatar of Envy.” She looked up at the tall lanky looking demon, from afar she hadn’t thought much about him but now up close she noticed his expression was in a grumpy pout as he looked angrily onto Mammon. 

It was at that moment completely unprompted that she could have sworn cupid’s arrow had pierced through her heart. 

_First Diavolo, now this one… are all the demons in the Devildom this fine?_

_Oh god, he’s a nerd… and oh he’s cute…_

“He’s the third oldest of us brothers. Since his name is hard to say we just call him Levi, Okay then let’s move on.” Mammon continued grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her forward though her feet remained planted in place as she stared up at Levi with a lovestruck expression that might have been easy to pick up on if either demon had actually been paying attention to her. 

“Mammon, give me back my money,” Levi demanded, he was obviously peeved off about the whole ordeal; with his body language alluding to it as much as his face and voice. His posture was rigid as he held his fists clenched to his side. “Then go crawl in a hole and die.” 

She thought Florence and Andy were harsh to each other, the sibling pair rarely could go three seconds without finding a reason to argue or bicker over. Often they had said things that had cut it close to harsh, and even when they told each other to drop dead it seemed to be all in jesting nature. However, these demons radiated completely different energy not that Mammon seemed bothered by his brother’s insults as he bargained with him over paying him back. 

“... What you looking for a fight, is that it?” Mammon quipped back at his brother. They were both up in each other’s personal space, fairly reminiscent of two cocks before a cockfight trying to size one another up before shredding each other to pieces. 

_Are they like… for real???_

But there was no one to ask. The seriousness was enough to snap her out of her lovestruck haze. 

_They can’t be serious right?..., right?_

Naturally, she hated getting involved in other people’s business but… it was her first day there and she wasn’t about to get caught up in a petty fight over a couple of bucks, lord knew that if they were in fact demons she probably wouldn’t survive it. 

She quickly stepped in front of Mammon, putting her hands up defensively towards Levi. 

“Listen, I just met Mammon but I’m sure the both of you could settle this in a more progressive way.” 

“What’s the deal with this human you’ve got here with you?” Levi asked, looking over her at Mammon with a confused look on his face. “What, are they your newest sponsor or something?” 

“Wha… no! I’d need someone rich enough to support me. Don’t be crazy.” Mammon replied, and as he did there was a look on his face… as if a light bulb had gone off and a smirk crept onto his face as he slung an arm around her shoulder, brushing it off with his hand. “Though now that I think about it… Levi, I’m pretty sure thus one likes to collect the same stuff that you do. I bet you’d kill to have some of the stuff in Camila’s collection. You know what I’m talking about… those doll things you always buy. What do you call ‘em again?” 

_What the hell is he talking about?_

“Figurines.” Levi plainly stated, eyeing Camila quizzically. 

_Figurines? Like Andy’s?_

“Yeah, those!” Mammon exclaimed with a snap of his fingers, as he basically pushed her into the purple-haired Demon’s arms, where she landed after lightly tripping over he own feet. 

“So you collect figurines?” He asked. He continued listing titles of which she could only presume were anime… none she had ever watched, she’d only watched a few with Andy and another small handful with Florence but outside of that her knowledge of anime was rather limited. Though, some of the titles sounded familiar. 

“Sorry, I don’t follow.” She stated truthfully. 

“... Hold on a second!” Levi looked over her shoulder to where Mammon had once been standing, but it was quite obvious the white-haired demon had used the opportunity to peel out of there. Camila looked over at Levi to catch him muttering out of a string of curses as he turned back to her. “Do you realize what just happened? Mammon used you as a distraction to get away from me… or maybe I should say he used you as a sacrifice… that was pretty dumb of you letting him use you like that.” He sighed. 

“Hey! It’s not like I knew he was going to do that! I told you, I just met him. If anything, he’s **your** brother, shouldn’t you know him better than to let him trick **you** like that **.** ”

“Whatever, human.” He replied rolling his eyes, he was turning around to leave as he continued. “This is EXACTLY why humans are-” He stopped mid-step back up the stairs, and for a second it seemed like the wheels in his brain were turning. “... wait a second. **Humans** … yet, that’s it…” He muttered to himself with his chin between his fingers. “Suddenly, I’ve got an idea.” He smiled turning back around to look at her, with an expression that made goosebumps crawl down her spine. 

“I don’t like how you said that.” 

“You’re free right now, right? Of course, you are. You gotta be, right?” He didn’t even give her time to answer, choosing for her as he grasped the naked space on her wrist and pulled her hurriedly behind him. “You know what? Never mind. Either way, **you’re coming with me.** ” 

She could hardly keep up with him as he basically strode up the stairs. Meanwhile, she could feel her D.D.D. ping with the alert of messages. She could only imagine who it was but she hoped it was Mammon, and that he at least have the decency to provide her with an explanation for what he had done. Though she doubted he’d have much of one if he had any at all. 

  
  


⋆⋆⋆❂⚝❂✧❂⋆⋆⋆❂✶❂✵❂⋆⋆⋆

  
  


Before she knew it she was being shoved into another dimly lit room, she wasn’t the most graceful on her feet and she was the first to admit that but the number of times she had tripped were beginning to get ridiculous. She scowled up at Levi when she tripped through the threshold almost falling onto the ground had it not been for her reflexes… having been very clumsy as a kid had its perks for one, she now knew how to catch herself before falling. 

She watched as he stuck his head out the door peering both ways. 

“What is it against the rules to bring other people into your room or something?” She asked arms folded across her chest as she waited for him to finish his surveillance of the corridor. 

“Why do you THINK I did it?! Isn’t it obvious!?” He snapped. “Imagine what would happen if someone saw me inviting you into my room! A **human** who doesn’t even look like **an otaku** , but a **normie**! You know what people would say, right!?” 

“Am I missing something? I don’t know…” She shrugged frankly. “What are you worried people might start gossiping or something?” 

The demon immediately blushed furiously covering his face with his forearm. 

“Of… of c-c-course not! That’s crazy!” He quickly turned towards a poster he’d hung by his gaming station with a rather cute anime girl on it, she was accompanied by cute little food companions. “There’s room in my heart for only one person, and she’s animated! I’ll always stay faithful to my dear, sweet Ruri-chan, always!” He barked turning back to face her, just as red as he had been initially, though now Camila wasn’t sure whether it was because he was still flustered or because he needed air after saying all of that so fast. 

“Whatever.” Camila sighed under her breath as she rolled her eyes, the effects of cupid’s arrows must have had an expiration time because she was no longer feeling smitten with the third born. She turned around absentmindedly. For the first time, she noticed how… unique Levi’s room was. Her eyes immediately went to the huge bathtub sitting in the middle of the room. She wanted to ask Levi about the bold furnishing piece but she bit back her tongue noting how excitable he seemed at the moment as he rambled on. 

“-I mean, me and some non-otaku normie?! And not only that, a THREE-” _Yeah_ , he was still going on about her innocent response. Had she known she would have gotten such an animated response she would have just shrugged instead. 

She drowned him out as she turned back to face one of his bookcases, they were packed with thick-looking books. Judging by his gaming set, and all the DVD and figurines she hadn’t pegged him for much of a reader… though the oodles of manga on the opposite facing shelf should have been a big clue. She looked at the spines of the books: _The Tale of The Seven Lords_ , wasn’t that like the series Florence read? She couldn’t remember... Despite being best friends, they didn’t share all the same interests. Music was the main one, but she could have sworn at least hearing Florence once before mentioning this book with her other friends. 

She hadn’t noticed the demon walk up behind her until she heard him from over her shoulder. 

“What is it human? What’re you looking at?” He immediately became visibly excited once he noticed where her line a vision landed. “Wait, TSL!? Don’t tell me you’re a fan of The Tale of The Seven Lords too!?” 

“If I’m being honest I’ve only heard of it, never read it though.” She confessed, slightly guilty for getting his hopes up. Of course, that guilt was short-lived as her honest response had solicited yet another animated response from Levi. She didn’t know when or how but she found herself being pushed onto his gaming chair as he stood tall in front of her going on a myriad about the books series. 

She would have listened to him regardless, but mainly out of politeness had it not been for how hot he looked talking passionately about the book series. She watched him intently as he summarized the in and out’s, the high’s and low’s of the book to her so vigorously. He looked incredibly cute with that twinkle in his eyes as he continued to speak and though she hated to admit it her heart skipped a beat as she listened to him… not that he noticed, though that was probably for the best. 

“Check it out. See that goldfish in the fish tank there?” He asked snapping her out of her reverie, as he pointed to the huge fish tank behind her. Honestly, she could have sworn it was a wall at first. “He’s actually named Henry. I love TSL so much that I couldn’t help naming him after the main character!” 

_Oh god, that’s super cute too…_

Of course, he wasn’t finished that easily she watched as he got completely animated over human things, mainly otaku things… but who was she to judge? After all, she’d been the type of kid who had been obsessed with becoming a witch when she was little, much to the nun’s dismay and even more so her own whenever she’d get punished for stealing their good pots and cauldrons for when she wanted to make a “potion”. And she’d be lying if she said her fascination for the occult hadn’t followed her into adulthood, not that she acted on it… good old Catholic guilt, who needed an overzealous mother nagging over your shoulder when your deep-rooted religious upbringing did that enough, huh? Regardless, anime and manga were pretty standard interests judging by her own, Florence’s, and Florence’s friends’ liking of it… Levi’s interest in it was just that much more passionate. 

One tangent led to another, and he no sooner had started talking about all the human things he wanted to do than he had already moved on to tell her about his and Mammon’s beef with each other, and about how Mammon owed him the money back that he was refusing to pay him back, a problem revolving a figurine that Levi wanted… but out of all the things that had left Levi’s mouth she never expected him to suggest that she make a pact with Mammon. 

“W-w-w-wait! A minute! ‘A pact’ as in a pact between a human and a demon, like that in the movies… er, maybe you’ll understand this reference better: a pact between a human and a demon-like that in _Butler Black_?” 

“So you **_do_ ** watch anime?” 

“Of course, I do! Not as vigorously as you do but… c’mon I’ve watched a few!” She retorted. “Listen, dude. I’m only going to say this once and that’s it: I. AM. NOT. TRADING. MY. SOUL. TO. YOUR. BROTHER.” she exclaimed getting up mid-sentence to leave. “-just so you can get your money and a figurine back, capeesh?” 

“You’re getting to ahead of yourself, human. Listen, a soul isn’t always necessary it sometimes depends on the kind of pact but I want to make it clear, you’re totally going to need to offer something up. I mean that’s what makes the pact worth it for the demon.” Levi continued to explain pushing her back down gently onto his chair. “Listen, I’ll help you negotiate with Mammon… and think about it: It wouldn’t it be useful to have him as a servant? After all, he is the second strongest demon which makes him pretty strong… and with you being down here in Devildom all by yourself I bet you could use the muscle, right? I mean it’s a win-win for the both of us.” 

"I don't think you heard me the first time: I have no need or desire for a demon, got it?" 

"Oh Come on, what does a human like you have to lose anyway?" 

"I don't know Levi…" She replied sarcastically, pretending to think. "How about the eternal salvation of my soul!?" 

"That's an exaggeration." He answered flatly. 

"How would I know that!? Demons and hell… fuck, I've probably already been damned just being here." 

"This is an exchange program don't you remember?" Levi asked. "Meaning angels will be involved in the process down here too, think about it for a second, normie, if this was all really something bad they wouldn't be coming down here. Now, would they?" 

She hesitated, reluctant to look at him as she tried to think it through it logically. 

"It all seems like more trouble than it's worth, besides you're the only one actually getting anything out of this… I mean what the hell am i supposed to do with a demon, really?" 

"If you had listened to me the first time you wouldn't be asking… look at your situation as of right now, the demon that is supposed to be caring after you dumped you at the first chance he got, do you really think that's gonna change? Mammon's a lowlife, no matter what he'll always end up ditching you and it'll be only a matter of time before some lower demon takes advantage of that… you have a pact, and you have a safety net." 

“I don’t know Levi…” She sighed out. “The nuns warned me about getting mixed up in stuff like this… and well now I am but not out of my own volition, still, I shouldn’t add more fuel to the flames… ughhh. Besides this is all so much more than I ever fathomed, what if I bite off more than I can chew… back on the human world that was one thing, but down here it’s completely different I mean-” 

She’d begun muttering to herself under her breath, conflicted with her own circumstances. She hadn’t even noticed the strange look she was getting from Levi. 

“Hey don’t give up before you tried!” Levi exclaimed, he went on about how human determination and about how humans never gave up… he was a little confused but he had his heart in the right place. “Regardless, if I’m being honest. I don’t really care what you think. What’s important is that I have a plan, and I’m going to explain it to you now, so shut up and listen.”


	6. Sheep Among Wolves

She might have believed that the third eldest had begun to warm up to her somewhere along the part where he had begun to explain his scheme to her, after all, one didn’t just scheme with anyone, it had to be with someone you trusted but she was quickly proven wrong. The moment he finished explaining everything to her step by step he practically kicked her out of his room. 

_Psht, So much for cute._

In the heat of it all, no one had actually shown her where her room was going to be, Mammon had disappeared and Levi wasn’t going to open his door for her anymore. She was left by herself in the otherwise large mansion of sorts… no one else seemed to be near. She could have looked for it on her own except she had no idea where anything was and she didn’t want to walk into something possibly dangerous. She’d resolved to wait for Lucifer at the main entrance so that he could show her to her room but after half an hour he still hadn’t come back. It wasn’t until Satan had walked past her and noticed her that he himself had shown her to her room. 

Later that evening after she had settled down Lucifer had gone to her room with a small plate of food and a small jar. She’d been summoned to Devildom past the dinner time but he’d notice her stomach growl shortly before she had departed with Mammon. The small jar contained a mix of herbs and potion that she was meant to apply to her black eye, it was supposedly meant to make it better before the next morning. Skeptical she had applied it either way and to her surprise, the black eye had disappeared, it’d been as if she had never been kicked in the face in the first place. 

The only good thing to happen to her that morning. 

No one had walked her to school that morning, everyone had left early and she was left a confused mess rushing to school worried about being late. She was lucky to have remembered her way back to the campus from when Mammon walked her to The House of Lamentation, to her relief she wasn’t late but she quickly found out that her possible tardiness was far from being the last thing she would have to worry about that day. As she walked up the halls on her way to her first class she couldn’t help but overhear the sound of the other students chattering, her name left their mouths… er, what they were calling her, as her name seemed to be worth shit down there in Devildom. 

She knew they were talking about her, by the way, some looked at her through the corner of their eyes or right out starred at her… murmurs of “the human” left their lips as she passed them, a small pit formed at her core. She hadn’t felt this nervous since High School. She tried her best to take subtle deep breaths as she walked past demons with her head held high looking straight ahead and praying that this wasn’t one of the moments where her legs betrayed her and sent her tumbling down. She was focused on an invisible dot right ahead as she walked forward with a stoic expression on her face. 

Mammon was supposed to be chaperoning her, truth be told she knew she was on her own the moment he dumped her on Levi and left her with a text telling her not to rat him out to Lucifer. Naturally, it wouldn’t have bothered her, she was used to being on her own the slight difference was that one she wasn’t in the human world which she was used to being on her own in; she was in Devildom and she was basically a stranger in a stranger world and a dangerous one at that. She was surrounded by demons to her every side and though she’d hardly ever won a fight back on the human world at least she had a fighting chance, if a demon attacked her here she was as good as roast beef. 

As she rounded a corner she couldn’t help but hear to demons who were most definitely talking about her, she could see the way their eyes looked her up and down. One bared a smirk as he turned to his companion and whispered a hushed “c’mon we should devour the human before Beel does.” 

_I’m fine, nothing’s going to happen to me. Grit your teeth and keep walking, don’t look at them, don’t pay them any mind don’t let them see how you feel. I can do this. Nothing will happen to me._

She continued to walk forward but before she could step any further a foreign voice called out to her. 

“Hey, you there. That’s right. I’m talking to you, the human with that frightened tormented look on your face that demons love so much.” She turned to a white-haired young man, he seemed to be around her age and he walked up to her coolly with a teasing smirk. “You’re practically screaming “Come and eat me! I’m scrumptious!” Your name’s Camila, isn’t it?” 

She glared at him not being a fan of his jeering tone. “Unless there’s another human at this school under that name than yes. Who’s asking?” 

“What’s with that look? No need to be so standoffish, I just wanted to return this.” He held up her D.D.D. “I saw you drop it, it belongs to you right?” He handed it to her and she took it with a sigh. 

“Right, thanks.” She replied sheepishly, visibly toning down her attitude levels it was clear he meant no ill intent and he had gone out of his way to do her a favor. 

“My name’s Solomon, I’m the other exchange student from the human world. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He smiled shaking her hand. 

“I look forward to getting to know you, Solomon. I’m assuming that we’ll be seeing a lot of each other considering we’re both from the human world.” 

“Hmm, that seems to look like the case… though I’m not sure I’ll be seeing you around as much as those demon brothers.” 

“Are you kidding?” Camila laughed. “I hope not, I haven’t seen any of them since last night, so I hope to become familiar with at least one new face while I'm down here.” 

“Oh, I’m sure it’s a matter of them warming up to you… all in good time, don’t worry.” 

“You say that like it’s written in the stars.” 

“You never know, Camila. Don’t be a person of little faith.” He replied, almost knowingly. 

“Hey, while I have you here… listen, I know we just met but I was hoping you’d give me a hand if that’s cool.” 

“Oho? And what about Mammon?”

“What about Mammon? I haven’t seen him since he dumped me onto Levi.” 

“I guess Lucifer should have anticipated that before he appointed Mammon as your caretaker. Out of all the brothers I still have no clue as to why he’d pick Mammon for the job… although if I had to gander a guess I would assume he’s just messing with you.” Solomon chuckled. “Regardless you’ll be fine, things aren’t at the point where you need my help yet. I can tell you're a strong one, you’ll manage on your own just fine for now.” He smiled walking off. “Take care of yourself, Camila!” 

_Mhmm, Says the almighty Sorcerer who doesn’t have to worry about being gobbled up._

_So much for help, guess I’ll have to keep going on by myself._

When she turned back around both demons were gone, but class was still a distance away. 

The rest of the way was quiet, most demons still whispered about her behind her back just not as deliberately. 

“Good morning, Camila.” Lucifer greeted coming up from behind. “You’ve become quite the celebrity here, haven’t you?” 

“Yeah, I guess… though if you ask me it’s not exactly something to brag about.” 

“I take it you don’t like the attention.” 

“Not when that attention is coming from demons that see you more as a light snack rather than just another ordinary student.” 

“You’re not just any other student, though. You’re a human and that makes you different here.” 

“Well, different isn’t doing me any favors thus far.” 

“I assume that’s what you were talking about with Solomon? Considering that you’re both humans.” Lucifer questioned. “However, Camila, I wouldn’t trust him too much if I were you he’s the kind to take advantage of any situation given the opportunity.” 

"And at this point, I am too, I'm holding out for a lifeline right now considering Mammon basically ditched me, and if Solomon decides to help me out that's already more than anyone had done for me since I've gotten here. Don't get me wrong I'm not defending him, I just met the guy but you get what I'm saying...

"Ahh, so I see Mammon's ditched you-" 

"Like you hadn't noticed." She retorted bitterly, remembering her walk through RAD on her own. "You couldn't have appointed me… I don't know Satan or taken me yourself, why Mammon?" 

"I can only trust Satan as far as I can throw him, and I myself am too busy attending to Diavolo's orders but if you want to complain so badly than perhaps Beel might want to take you under his wing, of course, you do realize what that implies, right?" 

"Ugh, whatever." She groaned. "At this point being eaten by a familiar face might be less scary, actually." 

"Don't tell me you're a nihilist, Camila." 

"With the state of the world back home and the life I've lived, how can I not be?" She snorted. 

He wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that but he knew that in a crowded hall was the last place to ask her about it. 

"If it makes you feel better I'll have a chat with Mammon." Lucifer assured "Just be careful who you trust, you might be wary of us demons but I assure you with Solomon you might be not that much better off… possibly quite the contrary." 

"I don't see how but I'm guessing that's where you come in, right?" 

"Must you always have the last word?" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that was your thing." 

"You're very hard to talk to." 

"So I've been told but I make up for my mouthiness with my pretty face." She winked at him as they continued to navigate through the halls. 

She was caught off guard by Lucifer’s arm that landed right in front of her blocking her path as he looked down at her. 

“Your confidence here in Devildom when you’re merely but a powerless human is commendable but I’d be careful if I were you, you wouldn’t want to get under the wrong demon’s skin.” 

She swallowed back her surprise as she stared up at him, having been caught off guard not only by his sudden action but his sudden proximity as well. It was true that Lucifer was an intimidating figure but she refused to be intimidated by him. 

“I’ll take that into consideration.” She replied dryly. “Anyway-” She continued trying to relax her posture as she turned to face him. “While we’re on the subject of Mammon, I’d love to know more about him. Maybe it’s just wishful thinking but I might be able to engage with him better if I know a few things about him.” 

“Is that so?” Lucifer asked quirking an eyebrow. 

“Yeah.” 

“I guess that makes sense, I’m sure you’ve already heard from the others but I won’t mince my words; Mammon’s scum, plain and simple. You’d do well not to let his idiocy rub off on you. He can be a liar, a cheat, and above it all a thief but-” He sighed annoyed, looking away. “He’s dependable and loyal. If only it weren’t for that thick skull of his head and I’d have one less problem to deal with.” There was reluctance in his words, Lucifer almost seemed pained to pay his brother a compliment but he shook off his ambivalence and once again looked back down at her finally removing his hand from her side. 

“He seems rather _carefree_ to put it nicely. Is there anything in particular that’s really important to him or that he might hold dear to his heart?” 

“I believe the word you were thinking of was irresponsible, but yes there is. Money, if it wasn’t obvious by now. Without it he can’t live on, his whole world revolves around it and yet he spends it all in the blink of an eye, only to once again continue his cycle of begging, cheating, and lying his way into more… He’s a headache, I have to keep him on a tight leash or he’d spend every penny he came across that’s why I had to freeze all his assets.” 

The bell rang and the crowds of demons all swiftly made their way to their next classes. The hallways were quickly clearing and Lucifer and Camila were practically left in the middle of an empty hallway. 

“Class is about to start, you should move along. You wouldn’t want to be late on your first day.” 

And just like that, she was left by herself in the middle of an empty hallway.


	7. A Pact of Opportunity

Finally, she lay in bed, the quietness of her room was soothing after a day full of noise and chatter. Everything had happened too fast and before she knew it the day had been over. She hadn’t realized until she got home and took off her boots how tired her feet were, the day had been so busy start to finish that she had completely forgotten about how the other demons were talking about or looking at her.

One class after another they had all been brutal, she had completely forgotten about how tough school could be after all the time she had gone without it. Mentally famished, she lay in bed letting herself drown within her sheets and blankets. She'd managed to disappear into the crowd of demons just as the bell had rung for lunchtime and slipped deep into the library’s deepest corner. 

She took her breather, needing time for herself to recompose after all of that but she ended up staring blankly ahead at the wall as she shoveled food into her mouth. In that mentally absent state, a part of her had questioned whether that was how every day was going to go from there on out, for some reason the idea made her depressed but she shoved back those feelings further back down her being as she pulled out her human phone with all her music in it. 

She'd started her day by herself and she doubted it'd go any other way from there on, rather than to sit among hungry demons during lunchtime, the most logical thing to do seemed to be to hide. She hadn't thought much of it, let alone that anyone would have noticed. It wasn’t until the end of the day when Lucifer had stopped her to scold her about running off like that without any supervision that she realized someone had noticed. Regardless the entire day she had gone without seeing not one familiar face aside from Lucifers. He tried to pry where she’d gone off to during lunch but she managed to evade the question, only muttering something out about going to explore the school. In reality, it would have been embarrassing to admit to having run off to hide until lunch was over. 

She sighed rolling over onto her back as she stared at the ceiling of her room the moon’s light bled through the curtains allowing for some semblance of light to shine through. 

_A whole year? Why does it feel so impossible?_ She whimpered. 

Her mind went back to the brothers, dinner had been awkward… the one who did most the talking had been Asmodeus as he chattered about his day and everything that had happened. Meanwhile, Camila felt small in her seat thinking about her’s as she blocked out the sound of Asmodeus’ talking. Leviathan was skipping dinner, and Mammon had gone out to do god knows where. It had only been Lucifer, Asmodeus, Satan, Beelzebub, and herself at dinner. Every now and then either Satan or Lucifer replied to Asmodeus, and Beel for the most part kept quiet as he consumed ten times his own weight… she made sure to keep a safe distance between her and Beel.

When Asmodeus had turned to her for some input only to find out that she had zoned him out for the most part she felt embarrassed but tried to keep herself from showing it, only shrugging dismissively while going back to dig into her plate. The evening from then on had been something of a blur, and in the end, she had ended back up on her bed as pulled out a brand new journal she’d received from Lucifer after having requested it. 

He’d given it to her later that evening when he caught her leaving the planetarium. It was leather bounded in a dark mahogany brown, the cover had a design of a tree on it and a red emerald lay at the heart of the tree as it’s branches stretched over the rest of the cover. The tree was called the Devil Tree but short of that Lucifer had offered her no further explanation in regards to it. 

All her songs were in her journal back home, and she hoped Florence would find them when she got back home so she wouldn’t be left completely empty-handed. 

The rest of the evening she had spent scrawling in the songs that she had memorized by the heart into her notebook, only the ones she had written or written the most of. A new song stirred in her mind, she might have expected one inspired by the recent events she had experienced but strangely enough, she couldn’t stop thinking about her life back on the human world, it felt like the distance from it all was putting everything into perspective. 

Her memories, her past, the life she had lived up to thus far… the people she’d lost, everything she’d left behind, her mistakes, and choices. 

_Had she done the right thing? Running away…_ She didn’t regret it but something about it kept tugging at her conscience. 

_Was it a crime to want to be free?_

_To want to have a life of her own?_

She reopened her notebook:

_I see my reflection,_

_Yet, you only see her_

_I’m done playing replacement_

_Now, when will you learn_

When she finished it was still too early to go to bed but with little to do, she just lay in bed staring blankly at her ceiling, thinking about the brothers… they had said there were seven of them, yet she had only met six of them and she couldn’t help wondering whether she’d meet the seventh sooner than later or later than sooner. 

Just as she was about to close her eyes, her phone pinged. 

A new text from Levi. He was asking for confirmation on her prior text about Mammon’s “frozen” assets. 

An incoming text message from him ordered her to meet him in the kitchen and be discreet. 

She sighed out reluctantly, only having just gotten comfortable in bed. She let out a few swears as she slipped on her pink bunny slippers. 

_Si no es por que esta guapito, lo mandava a la chingada._

She was as discreet as she could be walking down the stairs and heading to the kitchen but she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the oddly loud sound of munching and slurping coming from the kitchen, she slowly crept in hoping it was just Levi, only to see Beelzebub hunched over the fridge. 

_Fuck, it isn’t him._

She was about to retreat pretending to have heard and seen nothing at all, it was better to leave him undisturbed as he quenched his hunger less she wanted to become his next meal but as she was leaving she was stopped as Beelzebub called right after her. 

She stopped dead in her tracks turning slowly to face him as he walked up to her, cleaning the side of his face off with the sleeve of his jacket. She swallowed back the small rush of adrenaline that coursed through her as he approached her with a grumpy look on his face. 

“Were you going to pretend you didn’t see me or were you going to go tell on me?” 

He sounded grumpy too. 

She took a step back bumping into the kitchen island behind her, she didn’t break eye contact, only shaking her head quietly in response as he stared down at her from his place at the fridge. 

“I guess it doesn’t matter, either way, fridge’s empty.” He replied looking back at the ransacked fridge. “What were you doing down here so late anyway?” 

“I- uh… I was actually here to see if I could find something of a midnight snack.” She lied looking past him at the empty fridge. “Guess I’m too late.” She chuckled nervously shrugging. 

“So you were hungry, that makes two of us.” 

“But you literally just ate everything in the fridge back there.” She pointed out. 

“Your point is?” 

He turned to walk away, and she called out after him. 

“Wait, Beelzebub! I- I have a question actually.” He turned to look at her with an expression of grumpy indifference, immediately causing her to take another step back. “I was just wondering who the seventh brother was… I haven’t been introduced to him yet.” 

“I’m gonna give you a piece of advice; never bring him up in front of Lucifer. I’m not telling you anything either if Lucifer found out I’d get in trouble.” Suddenly his expression became much more dejected. “Don’t ask the others either… none of us are allowed to speak of him, none of us do… even when he is our own brother, it’s like he doesn’t even exist.” He was quiet for a few seconds. “It’s none of your business anyway, so don’t ask.” Without another word he disappeared out the kitchen entrance, leaving Camila to wonder by herself. 

It felt like the temperature in the room dropped the moment Beelzebub had disappeared. 

_God, can you hear me? Can you hear me all the way down here in Hell? Why me? Why am I down here? Is this some sort of test? Ughh… Give me the strength, give me the courage… cause I’m not sure I’ll make it through all of this on my own._

“Pssst, hey!” 

“Is that you, God…?” She asked surprised looking up at the ceiling. 

“Seriously? No! Over here! Look!” 

She turned around to see Levi behind the door of the opposite kitchen entrance. 

“What the hell are you doing hiding there?”

“What? Like I was going to let Beel catch me here with you?” He replied snarkily as he got back up onto his feet, dusting himself off. 

“Wow, rude, much?” 

“Whatever, was it true what Lucifer said about the assets being ‘frozen’?” Levi asked once again. 

“As I’ve told you the last six times, _yes_ that is exactly word for word what he said.” 

“Then it’s gotta be here!” Levi exclaimed opening the freezer.

“What in the freezer? Are you serious?” 

“Right, because I would rather spend the time I could be watching anime sticking my hand in a freezer with a normie like you.” He retorted digging through the fridge. He pulled out and rearranged several items. “Hmmm… hey! I think I found it!” in his hand he pulled out a chunk of ice with what seemed to be a credit card inside. “He wasn’t kidding, he really did freeze Mammon’s assets.” She watched as Levi lugged the huge chunk of ice over to the microwave and stuck it inside before slamming the door shut and putting in a few seconds. 

“So what now? Are we just going to walk up to your brother’s room and offer him his card back in exchange for a pact?” 

“Well, duh! What’d you expect for this to be rocket science or something?” 

“I don’t know this all just seems a bit… I don’t know anticlimactic, I though summoning a demon and making a pact with them was supposed to be a bit more theatrical.” 

“Naturally-” 

“What’s with all the racket you two?” Mammon interrupted, his eyes immediately going to the item inside the microwave.

Neither she nor Levi had noticed him arrive, and both jumped a little when he interrupted them. 

“W-What!? That’s my girl, my baby, my sweetheart, and soulmate! Goldie!” He basically shrieked, sounding similar to a fan-girl at her favorite musician’s concert. The lovestruck look on his face wasn’t so far off either. “Baby darlin’ what are they doing to ya, sweetheart! Get her out of there ya numbskull she’ll melt!” Mammon demanded shaking Levi’s side. 

Levi quickly pulled the card out holding it in front of Mammon, ice-cold drops dripping off of it ever so slightly. However, when Mammon reached for it Levi retracted the card holding it above his head. “Not so fast, Mammon, have you forgotten who you should be grateful to? After all, I am the one who found your card.” 

“Ahem.” Camila cleared her throat, glaring at Levi. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever normie.” He turned his attention back to Mammon. “You want your card back, don’t you Mammon?” He teased. 

Mammon was visibly holding back as he watched his younger brother flaunt and taunt him with his card by holding it over his head. He bit back his tongue and nodded dropping into his knees and basically latching onto the side of Levi’s coat. 

“Please Levi, anything! What you want, what you ask for! It’s all yours just give me back my baby girl!” 

“Pffft, how embarrassing and in front of the human too, should you have a little more dignity? Wow, this is sad!” Levi teased. “But that’s what I thought would happen.” 

“Levi, please! I’m begging on my knees here, man!” 

“Fine.” Levi sighed. “I want the Seraphina figurine you won at the convenience store!” 

“The what now?” 

“Are you kidding? You already forgot you had her, I can’t believe you Mammon! Honestly, the nerve!” 

“Hey, listen! She’s yours just give me my baby back!” Mammon tried reaching for his card again. 

“Not so fast! There’s one more thing I want from you…” The card was once more quickly pulled out of Mammon's reach. 

Mammon ran a hand over his face in frustration, almost causing his glasses to fall off in the process but taking a deep breath he smiled looking up at Levi once again. 

“As I said, you name it little brother, it’s all yours.” 

“I want you to make a pact with the human,” Levi replied smugly, glancing over at Camila. 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s as good as do- wait! What!? You want me to make a pact with the human!?” Mammon asked turning around to look at Camila, who in return offered him an obviously feigned friendly smile and wave. “Are ya out of your little geek brain!? Why in the hell do you want that!?” 

“Why else?” Levi asked sarcastically. “You never pay me back the money you take from me, this way Camila can just order you to give me back my money and you’ll have to because you’ll be bound by your pact to do so.” 

“Are you serious? All that for some bucks, you’re out of your mind, Levi!” 

“Excuse me!? Don’t even go there Mammon, you’re the one who threw your pride away over some cheap plastic!” 

“You take that back! I can’t believe my ears, I can’t believe you just referred to my girl as cheap plastic! If my Goldie’s cheap plastic than what does that make your dumb dolls, huh!?” 

_Oh god, not this again… please, I’m begging._

“Ive told you a hundred times; they’re not dolls! They’re figurines! There’s a difference, you moron!” 

“Dolls, figurines, cheap plastic, they’re all the same thing!” 

Once again they were in each other’s space, sizing each other up. It looked like all hell was about to break loose. Before anything could escalate Camila stepped in between both demons, quickly turning to Levi with her hands raised up to him. 

“Hey, hey, Levi. I think we might be getting a little sidetracked here, don’t you think? C’mon, we don’t have all night.” 

“Right.” Levi huffed. “Fine, if you don’t want to make a pact with this human than I guess there’s only one thing to say…” 

“Oh, yeah, and what’s that?” Mammon replied. 

“Luuuuuucifer! Mammon’s found his credit caaaaaaaard!” 

“Hey, shut up! Fine, fine fine! You want a pact, I’ll give ya a pact. Just shut up!” He replied hurriedly, trying to quiet down Levi. He quickly turned to Camila and spun her around swiftly with her back towards him. “C’mere human, this’ll only sting a lot.” He warned with very little time of anticipation. He pulled her shirt up to her exposed upper back. 

“Wait! What the hell are you doing!?” 

He didn’t give her a chance to struggle before biting down on her upper spine. 

She didn’t know whether it stung more than it burnt but she could feel a hot warm liquid trail down her back, she had to stifle a cry and before she knew it, it was all over… 

  
  


⋆⋆⋆❂⚝❂✧❂⋆⋆⋆❂✶❂✵❂⋆⋆⋆

That morning she woke up sore, her upper back where Mammon had bitten her to complete the pact to be specific. When she had gone to bed only the marks of his canines had remained from what was supposed to be the sealing of the pact between them… _perhaps it had bruised?_ She thought to herself. She had to change, either way, removing her shirt she stepped in front of the large mirror at the corner of her room, facing her back to it… faintly a seal could be seen on the skin of her back as if it had been stamped onto her. Only a few shades darker than her actual skin color, like a faint watermark. It hadn't been there before and it nearly took up her whole back… was that her pact mark? Like the one on _Butler Black_? She tried to reach for it, but her fingers barely managed to touch it.

_Is this permanent?_

The shuffling of feet outside her door snapped her out of her observation, she quickly ran back and forth through her room throwing on her uniform. When she was ready she proceeded to run on out with her book bag in hand only to be stopped by the sound of Asmo calling after her. 

“Where are you headed in such a hurry?” He asked. 

“Uhh… Class?” She asked, pointing back to the door with her thumb. 

“And without breakfast?” 

“I- I didn’t think-” She wasn’t aware that the House of Lamentation did breakfast, they certainly hadn’t her first day there, and she could have sworn she was going to be late to class, she peered over at the grandfather clock to the corner of the entrance hall’s door; remarkably she still was early. 

“Oh, c’mon! Don’t look like that, come get a bite to eat we’ll all head to RAD together.” Asmodeus invited. 

Looking back at the door one more time, she followed Asmodeus into the dining room where Satan, Beelzebub, and Levi were all already having breakfast. She stood awkwardly at the door not knowing whether she was even wanted or allowed at the table but Asmodeus seemed to have noticed her ambivalence and pulled her over to the chair next to his before firmly sitting her down. 

“Levi here told us about the pact you made with Mammon last night.” Asmo began, and the rest chimed in from thereon. The conversation was animated as they all took turns jabbing at Mammon’s misfortune and laughing at his expense. Camila watched quietly as the brothers joked around, for some reason the energy that morning was completely different from the one of the last two nights. Eventually, the conversation steered in the direction of Levi and how it was harder to believe that he had spent so much time with Camila in order to pull off the scheme rather than Mammon having ended up making a pact with her. Of course, the fact that Camila had “won over” Levi, was something the demon denied vehemently whilst blushing like an embarrassed schoolgirl but she paid him or the other two brothers little mind in favor of the meal on her plate. 

Her attention had been on her plate the entire time until Asmodeus turned to her with a smug look, chin resting on his hand. 

“At this rate, the rest of us will have a pact with Camila if we’re not careful enough.” He giggled. “Camila, if you had to pick who to form a pact with next who would you pick?” 

He had caught her mid-chew and she ended up gulping the whole piece down in order to respond accordingly. She hesitated for a second turning the question over in her head with her chin between her fingers. 

“Hmm… I’m not sure.” She replied frankly. “I mean it’s not like I even wanted to make the first one, I just agreed to make a pact with Mammon because Levi asked me to… and it’s not like I really know any of you so it’s not like I can really form an opinion.” 

“Oh, come on, Camila! Entertain the idea for a second!” Asmodeus urged. 

“I- uh... I guess Levi.” She replied plainly. “I mean he is the one I’m most familiar with out of all of you, even more than Mammon who I actually have a pact with.” She confessed. 

“Never gonna happen, normie! As if I’d ever make a pact with you.” Levi spat out, both his cheeks and ears a crimson red as he avoided all eye contact with her. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m a normie and a human and you can’t stand the sight of me, I’ve memorized it all by heart, Levi and I've only known you for like two days. Why don’t you come up with another insult?” She sighed going in for another bite of her meal. “Though out of you three, I guess the most logical choice might be Satan.” 

“If you want a pact with me, I’m afraid it’ll cost you dearly,” Satan warned. “But for your soul in exchange, I might have it in me to consider it.” 

“Yeah, thanks but no thanks. We’re talking about hypotheticals here, remember? I have no plan on either losing my soul or forming any more pacts during my time here.” Camila reassured, pushing the food around on her plate until she found another piece of food she liked. 

“That sounds like a good plan.” Asmodeus reaffirmed. “I mean it’d be insulting and really offensive if you thought us as dumb as Mammon. We can’t be tamed as easy, you know?” 

Out of nowhere, Asmodus’ head flew forward and he cried out in pain rubbing the back of his scalp with teary eyes. 

“What!? I can’t believe you would put a finger on me, Mammon!? Not even Lucifer has ever done something like that.” Asmo cried out. 

“Yeah, well, I doubt you talk about Lucifer like that behind his back.” Camila quipped, continuing to eat her meal. 

“Yeah! That was for calling me dumb, ya dumbass! The same goes for the rest of ya, laughing behind my back I should smack every single one of ya!” 

The moment the brothers started to argue Camila zoned out once again, God knew this was more than she cared to deal with. Besides the food was so good she was going to have to lick her plate clean and ask for seconds if she truly wanted to be satisfied. She was giddy over the sweet fluffiness of her waffles as she piled on more whipped cream and strawberries to the top, she was about to take a giant forkful when she noticed the temperature in the room drop, she looked up in time to see Lucifer swing at Mammon hard enough to send any normal human flying into the sixth dimension but when he did it he made it look so effortlessly and Mammon only seemed to be in mild pain. 

Lucifer looked up at her and she immediately put her fork down in an attempt to look more presentable. 

“I heard about what happened, Camila.” He smiled. “Apparently you were able to outfox a certain dimwit of a demon, and forged a pact with him.”

“Who you callin’ a dimwit!?” Mammon groaned, rubbing his afflicted area. 

“Oh, me!? No, no, no! I didn’t- I- uh… I mean Levi was the true brains of the operation here, I just swept in for the kill.” Camila admitted in a flustered state after seeing what had happened to Mammon. “I didn’t do anything special, Levi deserves the credit.” 

“Don’t underestimate yourself, Camila. You may have had help and your opponent might have been a complete idiot but still this is an impressive feat, to manage to form a pact with a demon on only your second day here in Devildom and without any powers or magic… I’m sure Diavolo will be impressed.”

“I.. uh… I guess, thanks.” She smiled nervously, looking over at Mammon who was still rubbing his afflicted area, but turn to shoot her a glance that well… if looks could kill-

“Keep up the good work.” Lucifer commended. 

“Hey, human! C’mon, time to get going!” Mammon urged marching up to her. 

“But I haven’t finished my waffles!” 

“Don’t just sit there with your mouth stuffed like that. It’s time for class! Vamos!” He continued to urge, pulling her off her seat by her arm. She quickly took another forkful of waffle into her mouth as Mammon dragged her out of the dining room leaving the rest of the brothers behind. 

“It’s always Diavolo this, Diavolo that! Seriously, I can’t stand it.” Mammon muttered under his breath, still dragging her down the halls by the arm. “Anyway, that’s not what I brought you with me for, you wanna know somethin’ human?” Mammon asked, finally letting go of her arm. “Ever since you got here it’s been nothing but one bad thing after another! And I want to make sure you understand how this pact between the two of us is gonna work! First of all, I didn’t make this pact because I wanted to and I’m definitely not happy about it, either!” 

“Then I guess that makes two of us.” Camila retorted, brushing herself off. 

“Oh, and here’s another thing too! I’m getting sick of that smart-alec attitude of yours. I may be havin’ it cause I have no other choice but it ain’t the same out there, if you get eaten by some other demon cause you didn’t know how to keep your mouth shut then don’t blame me, cause guess what? I don’t give two flyin’ damns, capeesh? You aren’t special just cause you managed to make a pact with me!” 

“Okay… While, I’m sure whatever you just said was very important, I feel compelled to ask; You do realize I have a name, right? Why don’t you try calling me by it if you actually want me to pay attention to what you say?”

“There ya go again, with that smart-ass attitude, listen to what I’m gonna say human and listen well! I’ll call you whatever I damn well please; human, peabrain, airhead, numbskull, or weakling, got it!? You don’t deserve me calling you by your real name, human!” 

“Then, in that case I guess you don’t deserve my attention.” She snapped, turning around to leave only for Mammon to pull her back by the back of her uniform’s collar and push her up against the nearest wall. He held her by the collar, facing him so that she was looking him right in the eyes. 

“Don’t get in over ya head! You’re nothin’ but a lowly human. Don’t think you can go giving me orders! Cause I’ll eat ya, I swear!” He continued bringing her close enough, she could feel his breath fanning her lips. Maybe there was something wrong with her, when a demon threatened you, you were meant to feel scared but she wasn’t. She, however, felt a desire to egg him on; as he held her close to him by the collar threatening her left and right… then again, this is how she had managed to get into so much trouble back on the human world. “Startin’ from the head and workin' my way all the way down, is that clear!?” 

She didn’t break eye contact, and only tried to shove his hands off her collar unsuccessfully. 

The only thing she couldn't stand more than being manhandled was being lied to, but Mammon was pushing it with how he was holding her up against the wall. This was nothing new to her and by all means she should have been used to it, but deep inside it was really irking at her how he was grabbing her like some rag doll without any autonomy of her own. 

“Eh? What’s wrong? Am I that intimidating? Do I frighten you?” He smirked, looking her back in the eyes as he tightened his grip on the collar of her uniform. “Then listen… if ya stop talking back and just do what I tell ya, then things won’t be so bad for you or me.” He finally released her collar, almost dropping her on the ground. 

He began to walk away, having done, and said everything he needed to. 

But a part of her was still irked by his cocky and demeaning attitude towards her. Something in her gut told her if she let him get away with doing that this once, he’d think it’d be fine to manhandle her all the time. She took a deep breath, taking a large step forward. 

“Wait!” She ordered with a firm bravado in her voice that let him know that while he had finished talking, she hadn’t even started. 

His body stopped mid-step and he let out a sound of confusion from the back of his throat. 

“Wh-What’s going on!? I- I can’t move…” 

Camila walked up to his side in his frozen state, a small smirk tugged at her lips as she got within his line of sight. She didn’t know this was going to happen, but she had some clue of what was going on. She’d seen it in movies and anime before. 

“What did you do to me? Is this some sorta magic?” He asked, frozen in place. 

“Now, let’s try that again. Shall we, Mammon?” She asked taking the tie of his uniform in between her fingers and giving it a hard yank forward until he was close enough that he could feel **_her_ ** breath on his lips. “I have a name, Mammon, and I’m sure you know what it is. How about you use it? C’mon, I want to hear you say it.” 

“Listen up, hu-hu-hu… Camila!” She could tell he hated it by the way he looked at her. “Fuck, don’t tell me this cause of the pact!” He muttered out annoyed. “You know what? You might be able to control my body, but guess what!? Not my mind, you’re gravely mistaking of you think you can control-” 

She took a step in his direction pushing and pressing him up against the wall with all her strength, just as he had not even minutes ago and gave another tug on his tie bringing him closer. 

“So close, you almost had it.” She cooed in a patronizing way, much like a teacher would to their young student after messing up. “Let’s try again, and this time say it nicely.” She smiled sweetly. 

“Huma… Camila… Camila, my boss! No, your majesty Camila.” A small blush covered his ears and cheeks as he glared up at her. She couldn’t help the teasing smirk that graced her face, and she bit back any and all her possible teasing remarks. She let go of his tie and patted the side of his face with a small smile. “Now, that’s a good demon. See that wasn’t so hard now was it?” 

Now, she was done. She stepped away from him turning around to leave as she made her way down the hall and back to the main entrance. 

⋆⋆⋆❂⚝❂✧❂⋆⋆⋆❂✶❂✵❂⋆⋆⋆

  
  


She prepared her materials on her desk, the music on her earbuds low enough that she could still here to her surroundings. Unsurprisingly, her name had yet to die from the lips of demons. In fact, it seemed to be the complete opposite; they seemed to be talking more of her now than they had yesterday, she guessed word of the pact had gotten out in the school… but for some reason, it didn’t bother half as much as it had the other day. _So the first day really was always the worst…_ she thought to herself, setting her bookbag down by the side on her seat. 

“Huh? Whenever you make an important announcement the demons here couldn’t care less but rumors… they really do spread like wildfire.” Came a voice from behind her. They seemed to be talking to her, and she turned to face them. It was a green-haired demon, he had a young complexion and green hair. His expression was placid, like the expression of a still doll: unchanging and relaxed but somehow not completely sincere. He was accompanied by Diavolo. “Just when I thought we were done with the first uproar about the new exchange student from the human world, and now we have them gossiping about this… truly, it never ends.” 

“Come now, don’t say that Barbatos.” Diavolo chided. “Gossips a good thing, it means we have more eyes on this human which will make it harder for some random demon to attack Camila.” 

“I truly apologize on behalf of my brother, Diavolo. I told him to look after Camila and he’s been dodging all responsibility since the moment she got here… but I guess I am to blame, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think this could happen.” Lucifer explained as he approached the group. 

She hadn’t noticed when they had arrived, odds are she hadn’t heard them over her own thoughts.

“I have to say, Camila. I couldn’t believe you managed to forge a pact with Mammon when Lucifer first told me about it. That is quite commendable, even more so considering it had only been your second day.” Diavolo finally spoke looking at her. 

Pulling out her earbuds and with cheeks dusted a light pink she gave him a small smile. His smile was as beautiful as always. Immediately her heartbeat picked up. 

_Does he always look this good?_

She went to answer him but didn’t know if her heart had leaped into her throat and prevented her from answering fast enough or whether the green-haired demon had beaten her to a response. 

“I suppose that means you chose well, my Lord.” The green-haired man interjected, directing a friendly smile at Camila. 

“It looks like you already know who I am, but if I’m not mistaken I don’t believe we’ve met,” Camila started turning to the green-haired demon. 

“I’m terribly sorry, I suppose we haven’t formally met yet, have we? My name is Barbatos.” The demon bowed. “I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. I am Lord Diavolo’s steward. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

“No, the pleasure is all mine.” Camila bowed from her seat. 

She watched as the demons teased Lucifer about Mammon. Had no one told her she would have never guessed that Mammon was Lucifer’s favorite brother, much less that he found him _cute_. 

_You learn something new every day._

A new voice cut in. She looked in its direction only to be completely blown away by the beauty who it belonged to. 

She could feel her cheeks immediately turn a dark shade of red and she tried looking away, anywhere but him. He seemed to be familiar with the other three demons, judging by how he joined in on teasing Lucifer. She glimpsed up at him from the corner of her eye. He was a total babe... but there was something about him that set him apart from the other demons... something about him gave off completely different vibes. No one had warned her about seeing such pretty faces on campus that day. In a flustered state, she rested her hand over her lower face as she looked off to the side in an attempt to hide her flusteredness, only to be surprised by the sight of a kid peering down at her intently. 

He looked kinda grumpy, his expression was similar to Beel’s and she found herself awkwardly looking away from him as the ‘grown-ups’ had their fun. She was slightly embarrassed that the kid had caught her checking out the only one out of the four who wasn't sporting a RAD uniform, of course, that was before she questioned what such a young kid was doing on a campus with literal adults or the demon equivalent walking the halls. 

“Allow me to introduce you, Camila.” Diavolo smiled, helping her onto her feet. “This is Simeon an exchange student from the Celestial Realm. Meaning he’s an angel.” Diavolo explained pointing at the cutie in black and white. 

_Ahhh… that explains it. Of course, he’s an angel._

“Hi, Camila! I’ve heard a lot of the rumors.” He smiled. 

She looked up at him briefly, her mouth opened but no words came out at first. She was left mouth agape, with cheeks reddening faster than an apple in spring. She could feel her blush spreading to her ears and quickly went to untuck her strand of her from behind her ear. She managed something of a smile before trying once more, this time eyes averted. 

“Nice to meet you.” She managed to squeak out quietly, feeling hot in her neck and her palms going clammy. She hoped it wasn’t as obvious as she knew it probably was, her cheeks and ears were most likely the color of crimson. 

She peered up at him, and when she saw his angelic smile directed to her she almost felt her heart grow a pair of wings. 

"Well, isn't that a sight for sore eyes," Lucifer exclaimed, looking down at Camila through narrowed eyes as if studying her, the smug expression on his face never faltering. "This is the first time I see such a docile side of you, Camila... I wonder what it could be." He continued looking back up at Simeon. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She retorted folding her arms across her chest. 

“Now, Lucifer stop teasing Camila." Diavolo chimed in. "Let's not forget about Luke.” He continued gesturing at the small boy. “Let’s see, you’re… a chihuahua, was it? Or are you an angel?” Diavolo teased. 

“Not you too, Diavolo!” The kid squeaked. “I’m an angel, not a chihuahua!” He demanded, his cheeks turning red in exasperation as he pouted turning away from the grown-ups. 

This only provoked the other demons to tease the poor little angel even more, that is until Barbatos warned them about the bell ringing. This seemed to be the little angel's saving grace, immediately everyone begun to disperse in preparation for the rest of the day. 

“Camila, look after Mammon for me, would you?” Lucifer asked as he headed out the door... 

“Wasn’t it supposed to be the other way around?” Barbatos reminded him, following closely behind. 

“Yes, your point is?” Lucifer countered, not waiting for Camila to answer. 

Most had gone, except for the small angel. Not that Camila had noticed initially. 

“Why do I have a feeling this was his plan from the start?” She sighed out, dropping and then slumping down onto her desk's table top. 

She turned around to find Luke staring at her intently once more, causing her to jump back a little in surprise. He seemed like he wanted to say something. 

“Uh… you okay there bud?” 

“Never trust… mrhmrhm…” The little angel was soft-spoken and she could hardly hear what he had said as he had spoken pretty quickly in a rush to urge the words out. 

She couldn't help finding him endearing as he stood before her with pink puffed out cheeks, his large rounded eyes averted as he played with a tassel at the end of one of his clothes sides. He looked like one of the little kids she had once looked after in her childhood. 

“I- uh… I didn’t catch that.” She leaned over to meet his eye level. “What’d you say?” 

“Don’t lean down to me like you’re talking to a child!” The kid snapped, yelling in her ear. She immediately shot up from the ringing in her ear. 

“Alrighty then, but no need to shout.” She replied with a small chuckle trying to hide her surprise as she shook out her ear with her pinky. 

“You don’t need to come down to my level! I’m not a kid!” The small angel pouted. 

“You sure about that?” She asked quizzically. 

“I said…” He turned his voice down, getting close to her and pulling her down by the sleeve to whisper to her as if going to tell her a secret. He was already endearing in of himself, but the act only made him look that much cuter. “Never trust a demon. Especially, if that demon’s Lucifer. He’s a monster and a brute. He’s uncivilized, immoral and… and also... “ 

“A total sadist? Yeah, I noticed that part, believe me.” She sighed out knowingly.

“I was against this program from the start, bringing humans to Devildom and everything, it’s dangerous. Anyway, you’ve been warned.” The little angel nodded before walking away. 

For some reason, that last part really stayed with her throughout the rest of the day... 


	8. A Little Cat's Curiosity

Another day had gone by, and once again she was tired down to her core but yet again she couldn’t find it within herself to fall asleep. The words of the small angel kept replaying in her mind, over and over. Deep down she had a feeling that if Simeon hadn’t warned her about Lucifer too, then that she was most likely good, that she could chalk it up to a kid’s overreaction but something about it all didn’t sit well with her about it. 

She hardly knew Lucifer, and there was a saying the nuns always said:  _ Los borrachos y los niños, siempre dicen la verdad. _ More or less translating to Drunkards and kids, never lie… so maybe it wasn’t too absurd to hang onto Luke’s warning. Besides, the whole idea was hard to ignore especially because a LITERAL angel had warned her. Ignoring Luke's warning felt like deliberately laughing at a warning sign before chugging a whole bag of tide pods. Maybe that's why it was bothering her so much. She rolled over on the bed onto her back as she stared at the ceiling. The tree’s branches obstructing some of that view. 

_ … el…  _

_ … elp…  _

_ …?!  _

_ Help…  _

_ Someone help me…  _

“Who’s there?” She called out sitting up but no one answered, a part of her was afraid she already knew why. The voice was coming from her mind, not her surroundings. 

_ Help…  _

_ Someone help me…  _

It pleaded again. This time more desperate. 

She wanted to ignore it, and deep in her gut, something was telling her to do so as well… but against her better judgment, she hopped out of bed and slid on her pink bunny slippers. The voice didn’t come from her surroundings so it wasn’t like she could follow it with sound, it came from within her head and for some reason, she could just tell which way was the correct way to go, with her gut feelings serving as the compass. She ended up before a huge door, the entrance to the attic. 

_ Why does this feel like a scene straight out of a Sisters’ Grimm Fairytale?  _

Maybe it was the way the candlelight illuminated the way up the stairs, or how the stairs wounded up in a long spiral like a fairytale tower, or possibly the mystical light of the moon that somehow shined through the ceiling area. 

She was about to take a step up the stairs when a hand on her shoulder prevented her from going any further, firmly planting her down in her spot. 

“You’ll go no further… that’s not a place for humans. It’s highly dangerous. Go back to your room.” Lucifer continued, as she turned around to face him. He didn’t seem pleased one bit. 

She couldn’t help remember Luke’s warning and like a trigger, something in her gut told her that Lucifer wasn’t being as honest as he wanted her to believe he was being, but what could she say? She really did have no business going there, and if he said it was dangerous that should have been enough for her… yet it wasn’t. She took a deep breath and nodded retracting her step and looking up at Lucifer. 

“I’m sorry, I had no idea… it’s just that I couldn’t get any sleep and I thought a little walking wouldn’t do me any harm…Uhmm so…” She swallowed. “What’s up there?” She asked. “Fire breathing demon bats?” She joked trying to lighten up the atmosphere that so clearly was shrouded in a stifling intensity. 

“You don’t need an explanation,” Lucifer replied dryly. “If I say you can’t go up there, then that’s final and you won’t disobey me. Is that clear?” He asked, not entertaining a second of her jesting. 

A part of her felt stifled in his oppressive presence, and as much as she hated it she only nodded in accordance. Mammon's words mixed with Luke’s words reminding her that not all demons, and especially Lucifer were to be trifled with. 

No other words were exchanged and she headed back to bed. 

And yet even after returning to her room she still couldn’t find comfort in the arms of Morpheus. After a few minutes, she resolved to get up and try again, not being able to forget how desperate the voice sounded and not fully believing Lucifer’s explanation. After all, by this point, Lucifer must have already left. 

Of course, she was wrong. 

She hadn’t even taken a single step up the stairs when Lucifer had emerged from the shadows once more, his voice making her jump a little where she stood as she could feel his eyes steadily trained on her back. 

“Out for another stroll isn't that right, Camila?” He asked. “We keep running into another up here, don’t we?” He smiled calmly at her, approaching her slowly as she stepped back down and away from the stairs. “What a curious little human, do we have here. But if I’m not mistaken I do think I made it explicitly clear that you have no business going up there, or am I mistaken?” He asked peering down at her, his expression shifting into annoyance. “If you can’t sleep, maybe some tea would help… do know that if it’s too effective you might not wake up again.” He continued stepping closer, she fought back the urge to step back as he entered her personal space but kept her eyes on him either way. “You understand what I’m saying, right, Camila?” 

It didn't take an Einstein to decipher the hidden meaning of his words.

“Loud and clear.” She replied steadily. 

“Then good night,” Lucifer whispered as he watched her disappear back in the direction from which she had come from. 

⋆⋆⋆❂⚝❂✧❂⋆⋆⋆❂✶❂✵❂⋆⋆⋆

  
  


The next morning wasn’t the best either, everyone had left early and Camila was left to deal with Mammon by herself. He was complaining about having to take care of her, but it honestly felt like she was the one taking care of him. He continued to nag her about how he wanted to eat her but instead had to take orders from her and though she felt like the conversation was going nowhere she doubted ditching him wan an option. He’d been on her tailbone since the moment she had woken up and if she tried to leave now she’d never hear the end of it. 

A part of her missed the days when Mammon had avoided her like the plague in order to avoid having to take responsibility for her, at least then she could hear herself think… 

“So…” She suddenly interjected. “What’s at the top of the stairs in the attic?” 

“I told ya to listen to me when I’m talking to you, did ya even hear the part about how- wait, what are ya talking about? What stairs? Do you mean the ones in the attic? Damn, are you always this nosy? Lemme, tell ya somethin’. Camila. You want to know how to get information out of people?” Mammon asked leaning in closer as if to tell her a secret. 

She pretended to take her time thinking scratching her chin, 

“Lemme guess, money?” 

“Exactly! Looks like you’re not as dumb as you look.” Mammon chuckled. “All this life is; is a give and take. You want something you got a give something services or goods for money, or money for goods and services… and well for me? I’ll take money any day.” He smiled. “Hmmm.. what’s this all about anyway?” He asked. “Don’t tell me you tried climbing up those stairs last night and Lucifer stopped you.” 

“Wow, Mammon! Seems like you’re actually brighter than you look.” Camila countered teasingly. 

“Hey! Just for that anything, I would have told ya is now the modern equivalent of the world’s oil production.” 

“Oh, come on! Mammon, help a chica out!” She cried out latching onto the sleeve of his uniform playfully. 

“Hell no! Do you know what Lucifer would do to me if he found out I was helping you go against him? He’d eliminate me… and that’s not something I’m willin’ to risk.” 

She rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head a little in disappointment. It’s a good thing she knew exactly where to hit. 

“Yeah, yeah.” She replied dismissively. “All I hear is a chicken. I can’t believe I thought I was in the presence of a force to be reckoned with… but instead, I’m stuck with a demon who’s afraid of his own older brother” She teased. 

“What? Me afraid of Lucifer? You’re kidding me, right? Like I’m afraid of Lucifer.” He snorted but seemed unconvinced of his own words with how he chuckled nervously. 

“Sure you’re not, that’s why you’re shaking like a leaf on a windy Septemeber afternoon.” 

“I just told you I’m not!” Mammon argued. 

“If that’s true then why won’t you tell me what’s upstairs, hmm?” 

“Listen, you want Lucifer to move than get yourself a distraction; somethingLucifer won’t be able to ignore no matter what… like for example ya’ know that book Levi loves so much… that tale of the seven whatchamacallits? Well, there’s a vinyl edition copy of the soundtrack, you get that and you get rid of Lucifer easily!” 

“Really? Well, then how about you give your favorite human a hand with that?” Camila smiled, as angelically as she could for Mammon. 

“Yeah, right who said you were my favorite?” Mammon snorted. “Besides, why should I help you? Do it yourself, it builds character. I’m sure your best pal Levi can give ya hand with that. As in for me? I got better things to do than keep an eye on a dumb human who’s tracking down a nerd and his vinyl copy.” Mammon replied rubbing his hands as he got off from his seat, ready to take off. 

Camila followed suit, pushing her own chair in but not ready to let Mammon go so easily. 

“Mammon, come!” She ordered with a small self pleased smile. She started walking in the direction of Levi’s room, Mammon’s body moving in accordance to her orders while Mammon complained about it not falling far behind her. Something about that made her slightly giddy. 

“Hey, knock it off! It feels like I have a leash around my neck like that! It feels weird! Knock it off!” 

Of course, she didn’t stop, not until they were standing directly outside of Levi’s room. 

“Let go of me will ya!?” 

“As you wish, oh great Mammon.” Camila joked immediately releasing her hold on him only to see him trip over his feet and crash onto the floor. 

“A freaking warning would have been nice!” He argued, brushing himself off as he climbed back onto his feet. 

“Sorry!” She genuinely apologized. “I’ll make sure to remember for next time.” 

“Huh? Next time!? There ain't going to be a next time! Anyway, I can’t believe the nerve in you, just walkin’ up here to Levi’s without a gameplan of anything! What do you think, the whole world revolves around you and just because you want something it’s gonna happen? Well, let me tell you something!” 

“Hey? Shut up! I’m trying to watch anime!” Levi’s voice came from inside his room. 

“Ey, Levi!? Come get the door we need to ask ya something!” Mammon demanded pounding on the door. 

“Shut up, go away!” Levi responded from behind his door. 

“See what I mean? Ya need a game plan, here you give it a try.” Mammon instructed stepping away from the door, 

“Eyy, Levi! Let me borrow your TSL soundtrack year?” She knocked. 

“How about no.” Levi replied again. 

“Are you serious? You’re just gonna ask him, just like that!? You should have known wasn’t gonna work on him!” Mammon complained. 

“That’s really not cute of him.” 

“What do you mean  _ not cute of him _ ? He’s being a pain in the ass with that attitude!” 

“Ah, will you look at that… it’s RAD’s celebrity duo!” A third voice cut in. Solomon’s. “I should have known it was you two making all that noise. And what a happy pair you two make, but if you to excuse me I have somewhere to be.” He continued cutting between both of them and stepping up to Levi’s door. 

He proceeded to knock and give a secret code before Levi opened the door and let him in, leaving Mammon and Camila to look on from the outside as the Sorcerer disappeared behind the door. 

Mammon nudged her with his elbow. 

“Hey, you give that a try.” He suggested. 

“What? Dude, do I look like Billy Neutron to you? You think I memorized all of that in one go?”

“You want the TSL soundtrack, don’t you?” Mammon reminded her. 

She rolled her eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

“Yes. I do.” She answered, over dramatically slouched on over to Levi’s door. Proceeding knock and give the password, one that Levi promptly dismissed as wrong. 

“What are you talking about!?” Mammon demanded pounding on the door. “It’s exactly what Solomon said!” 

“The password changes periodically!” Levi chimed from behind the door. 

“How the hell is that fair!?” 

“At least watch the DVD’s before coming to my door, how am I supposed to take either of you seriously if you haven’t even the slightest of clue of what TSL is?” Levi asked. 

“Welp, that answers your question, don’t it?” Mammon asked turning back to look at Camila. “Like it or not you’re gonna have to pick up on some TSL. Meaning it’s time we watch the movies so you can become a TSL geek just like them and earn Levi’s trust.” 

_ Why am I doing this again? _

⋆⋆⋆❂⚝❂✧❂⋆⋆⋆❂✶❂✵❂⋆⋆⋆

  
  
  


She watched Mammon set up the TV in her room, he kept complaining as he did. Not that she paid much mind to him. She found that the best way to get along with Mammon was by zoning out of his rants and occasionally zoning back in to check if he was done. The smell of fresh popcorn filled the room as she watched Beel intently staring at the mountains of popcorn ready to strike once the movie started. She made sure to keep a safe distance between herself and the large demon, it was best to avoid him accidentally mistaking her for one of the popcorn tubs only to take a bit out of her. 

She had only made two, one for her and another for Mammon as he continued to set up the TV in her room only to find that she had attracted Beelzebub to her side when she was preparing them in the kitchen. She’d nearly had a heart attack the moment she turned around to find that she had stepped on the goliath’s foot. He didn’t seem to feel it though, his eyes far to busy fixated on her tubs of popcorn. She might have ran out of the kitchen had she not been backed up against the kitchen counter. 

She’d found the giant intimidating since the moment she’d been introduced to him, from the moment she’d arrived at Devildom up to the present day they hadn’t really bumped into each other or spoken more than a few words. She’d actually gone out of her way to avoid bumping into him afraid that he would devour her without warning, and he never made an effort to acknowledge her beyond a brief glance. At that moment with Beelzebub standing over her, she felt like her soul had left her body and instinctively flinched back the moment she saw his hand reach out to her with a furrowed face. 

He paused staring down at her confused, no clue in his mind as to why she was acting that way but slowly drew his hand back. 

“A-Are you going to eat that?” He asked pointing to the tubs of popcorn in her arms. 

“I- Uh… yeah, that was the plan-” His stomach’s growl cut her off, causing her to look down at his stomach and then back up towards his face. “Mammon and I are going to have a movie night and I thought popcorn would make a nice companion during our marathon…” She explained. 

“Marathon?” 

“Yeah, we’ve got about twelve hours of movies to watch, so we’ll be held up in there for the rest of the night and the better part of the night.” She forced a small smile trying to slide out from between both the counter and Beel, only to stop when Beel took a small step towards as if following the scent of the popcorn by the nose. 

“And you’ll be eating popcorn throughout the entire marathon?” He asked, eyeing the popcorn tubs. 

“I… well, not really I have some candy stashed in my room I’m planning on eating when I get sick of the popcorn.” She explained. She could practically see the demon salivating as his eyes trailed after the popcorn buckets. She was hesitant about inviting him over to her room but considered that giving him the popcorn tubs and leaving him without an invitation to go watch the movies with them might come off as rude. She also hated the thought of leaving him out, imagining that it might hurt his feelings… not that she actually believed it would considering he never showed any interest in either her or TSL, still the possibility was never at a zero. 

Besides it was clear that he had no interest in her whatsoever, what he wanted was the popcorn. She took a deep breath relaxing slightly, before stepping up to him. 

“Beelzebub?” She asked. “Would you like to come join Mammon and me for the movie marathon? We’ll share the popcorn with you.” 

“Yes!” He replied quickly. “I don’t think there will be enough for you two, though.” 

“Don’t worry. I think I saw the pantry top shelves full of different types of popcorn packaging, I’ll make sure to restock if it makes you feel better. I’ll just need your help carrying it all back to my room, I can only carry so much on my own without falling over.” 

Now back at her room she couldn’t help wondering if she might have misjudged Beelzebub, as he not so discreetly tried sneaking pieces of popcorn from the pile before the movie was up. 

“Explain somethin’ to me,” Mammon asked going to get settled next to her on the bed as the movie started with the trailers of other movies beginning. “Why do I gotta join you for this TSL Full series DVS Marathon Night you’re doing? I mean it’s twelve flipping hours, we’ll be up all night!” 

“Yeah, and it’s almost midterms. You must have a lot of free time, Mammon.” Beel interjected, merrily taking a tub of popcorn from the pile as he settled down comfortably on the giant pink pillow by Camila’s bedside. 

“Who asked you!? Besides, like you’re the one to talk! How about you? You’re here too!” 

“I’m getting popcorn out of all of this.” 

“What, you’re here for the food!? Look at you begging the human for food like some kind of dog!” 

“Say what you want, I still get to eat and Camila’s paying for the popcorn.” 

“I don’t get why I have to be stuck watching this too! This is between you and Levi!” He complained turning to Camila with a frustrated look on his face. 

“Because you’re my moral support demon.” Camila smiled smugly. “Besides, this was your idea and where would I be if not without my most favorite demon in all of Devildom?” She cooed, pinching one of Mammon’s cheeks.

“Will you knock that off?” He grumbled, slapping her hand away. “You aren’t going to butter me up with words like that! You might have gotten to that big lug over there but you haven’t won me over yet!” Mammon replied referring to Beelzebub who was happily munching on handfuls of popcorn.

“Sure, sure, sure! Whatever you say Mammon, nothing gets past that pretty little head of yours.” She smiled. “Now,  _ shhh! _ the movies starting!” Her request was accompanied by her stuffing a piece of popcorn into his mouth before he could say another word. 

The movie began pretty slow setting up the character’s motivations, and personalities, building on the world of the story and initiating the main conflict of the story. She’d be lying if she didn’t say she wasn’t deeply entertained by how good it was. She’d never watched back home with Florence and now she was somewhat regretting it, but she couldn’t lie and say she wasn’t happy watching it for the first time with the two demons in her room. 

Mammon, who had complained about a large portion of the time had found himself completely enthralled watching the events in the movie unfold. He was sitting up leaning forward as the film progressed and his attention multiplied by a tenfold when the Lord of Fools and his lover Geldie appeared on screen. 

At one point it had become much more entertaining to watch Mammon’s reaction than what was going on on the screen. He had tears streaming down his eyes and his nose was running, Camila had to bite back her tongue to keep herself from laughing as she watched his changing expressions and reactions to the film. Watching him, it felt like something had changed within her… she felt a warmth in her chest looking at him… turns out  _ Lucifer was right, Mammon could be quite cute _ . 

All she’d thought of him so far had been that he was something of pain with a slightly obnoxious personality, and irresponsible. Not that she had much room to talk when it came to responsibility but his attitude had rubbed her the wrong way when she first met him. She’d felt something of irritation whenever she’d think of him but at that moment as she looked at him the feeling she felt seemed to be closer to endearment. 

They eventually reached the seventh volume in the franchise, in which the Lord of Emptiness is imprisoned to the Tower of Shadow… by that point Beel had joined both Mammon and Camila on the bed, lying across the foot of the bed with Mammon slouched up against the headboard. He still hadn’t noticed how the human had rested her head against his shoulder snuggly… 

By the time the credits rolled all three had fallen asleep, leaving the TV to continue until the DVD reset back to the main menu by itself. 

Beel had been the first to fall falling asleep a little before the last volume began to play. 

He was promptly followed by Camila, whose eyes closed the moment the end credits rolled. Only to shortly be followed by Mammon, who after seeing Camila’s eyes close shut fall in suit. 

The once lively room became quite as from an open window the night’s cool breeze mixed with the smell of butter and popcorn.


	9. A Record To Die For

“Okay, so let’s go over this one more time…” Mammon began, as he fluidly recapped the game plan. 

Truth be told Camila was still sore from the brief night both she and the two demons had spent in her room. She’d woken up to find her neck in an awkward position with Mammon’s leg acting as something of a pillow, while the white-haired demon used Beel’s back as a pillow. Beel himself had taken a hold over her feet as he held them close to his chest like a pillow. 

The whole morning had been a blur, on little sleep and one large mug of coffee she felt like she could function so much before she went into auto-pilot or even worse zombie mode. The other two demons seemed fine, a little upset they’d only gotten so much sleep but nonetheless in a better state than she was in. Looking at them, one might have never guessed that they’d only gotten around three to two hours of sleep. _Oh_ , she sighed to herself: _The price of being human._ It could be worse she thought to herself, she may have developed a headache as a result of the lack of sleep… then again, she was sure that as the day continued it’d soon follow. 

“You may seem like an airhead, but I gotta admit you did pretty well. You’ll be able to convince Levi, no problem.” 

“Why, thank you, Mammon! What a high compliment coming from the mighty and GREAT Mammon.” She managed to answer playfully. 

“Hey, human.” Levi’s voice rang from the top of the stairs. “I heard what you’re up to.”

“Speak of the devil,” Mammon muttered under his breath to her before taking a step away from her as Levi approached. 

“You’re trying to suck up to me so I like you. I heard from Lucifer, so don’t even try to deny it.” Levi continued before Mammon could open his mouth.“You must have a lot of time to waste because that’s all it’s going to be: wasted time. I’m not about to become friends with a normie much less some normie human, got that?” He asked turning his body away from them, only to look back at her disdainfully. “I’m not like Mammon, get that through your thick skull.” He practically jammed his index finger into her forehead as he spoke, causing her to roll her eyes in aggravation as she smacked his hand away from her. There went the rest of her energy for the day, she thought to herself feeling all her energy draining itself in her attempt to restrain herself from walking away from Levi’s loud and relentless beratement. “I’m not about to get chummy with some dumb human just because you know the basics of TSL!” 

_He looks so much cuter when he doesn’t talk, for reals_

_But… that honestly is giving me a really good idea about what my next step is…_

“Hey! What are you talking about!? I’m not friends with this human either!” Mammon jumped in. “My body can’t help it, it’s not my fault!” 

“Aww, that’s disheartening!” Camila replied, shooting Mammon an overly dramatic sad look. She pushed past Levi and towards Mammon. Mainly in an attempt to put some distance between her and Levi. 

“Don’t go getting any ideas in that little head of your's human.” Levi warned, trailing after her as he ignored Mammon. 

“Too late.” Camila replied spinning around and taking a step into Levi’s personal space. “If you don’t want me getting any ideas, then you might want to cover your ears because you’re really not gonna like what I’m gonna say next.” She paused looking him right in the eyes with the smuggest look he’d ever seen. She took another step closer to him, causing him to take a small step backward. “Let’s compete to see who’s the biggest TSL fan.” 

“What!? Where did that come from?” The look of surprise on his face was only momentary. “LOL that’s the funniest thing I have ever heard! Do you really think YOU can beat ME!?” He laughed. “You’re joking right!? That’s hilarious! Please, as if I’d ever accept such a dumb challenge. It’s obvious who the correct answer is!” 

“What?” Camila responded mockingly, hands on her hip as she stepped closer. “Afraid of losing, are you?” 

“You’re kidding right??? What on hell makes you think you could beat me!? Have you not learned anything since you’ve gotten here? I’ve been reading and watching TSL since before you were born, as if I’d ever lose to you!” 

“All this big talk but you know what I’m getting from all of it? You’re all bark and no bite, Levi.” She continued to jeer. “You’re afraid the new human on the block will dethrone you, aren’t you?” 

“Excuse you!?” Levi replied angrily. As if her taunting wasn’t getting on his nerves as it was but the smug look on her face was putting him close to sending him over the edge. 

“Chest always puffed guy, thought you were a tough guy!” She mocked in a sing-song tune. “But turns out you’re just a chicken! Bok, bok!” 

“Watch what you say, human!” He stomped into her personal space, his face close enough to easily butt hers. His furious glare enough to send any life-loving human or even lower demon running for the hills, but for Camila? This is exactly what she wanted. 

“Oh my god.” She laughed out loud as if ridiculing him, while she turned to look at Mammon. ”Levi, the Mr. Big Baddie of all otakus is afraid of a know-nothing-normie!” She hollered out. She didn’t step back, confidently pushing her forehead up against his seeing as there was no more space close in on. “Turns out Mr. Big Baddie Otaku demon, isn’t as big and bad as he says he is… see, now wasn’t I right? Levi’s just a chick-” 

“...Fine, if that’s what you want, then have it your way.” Levi replied bitterly taking a step away from her. “Your challenge has been formally accepted.” He took her hand in his firmly shaking it, a newfound look of drive and determination fully obvious on his face. “But if you lose this challenge, just know that you might not ever make it back to the human world alive. That’s not gonna be a problem, right?” His hand squeezed down hard on hers, but she refused to move away. She looked him right in the eyes and firmly shook his hand back. 

“Not at all.” She replied cockily. “But if you get to make a declaration that bold in the event of my losing, then so do I.” 

“What’s your catch, normie?” 

“Since you’re so sure I’ll lose then I’m sure you don’t see any problem in accepting that if I win, then I get to form a pact with you too.” 

He practically hollered in laughter at the mere thought. 

“There’s no way I’d ever enter a pact with a normie like you.” His voice jeering. 

“And if you’re so sure I’ll lose then you have nothing to be afraid of, right?” 

There was a pause, as Levi turned the question over in his head. 

Mammon shot her a glance, as if asking what the hell she was doing but she knew exactly what she was doing. 

_It was only fair after all, wasn’t it? After all, it was because of Levi that Mammon had been forced to make a pact with her._ On top of that, there was no guarantee that Levi would want to hand over his TSL vinyl record to her even if she did win… this was her safety net and insurance of getting her hands on that record. 

“You know what, normie? You’re on. After all, I got nothing to be afraid of. I already know who’s going to win this competition.” 

They had stopped shaking hands and now stood face to face, hands firmly grasped onto one another as they stood before each other at a stalemate. The competition would decide who was going to move forward… but in this case she was the one at a disadvantage. 

_Yeah, not my first time making a deal like this._

  
  


⋆⋆⋆❂⚝❂✧❂⋆⋆⋆❂✶❂✵❂⋆⋆⋆

  
  


She’d gotten to campus earlier than she had been in her first few days, mainly to avoid the glances and stares from other demons. She had anticipated arriving to school on her own as she had been before only to be surprised with Mammon’s company. 

She hadn’t asked him to escort nor had she commanded him to, though he was doing a good job of making it seem that way. On their way to the campus, he had done nothing but chide her about having provoked Levi and how it was dangerous even when the purple-haired demon was basically harmless to provoke him as she had. It wasn’t until they were on campus that he had started to complain about how he couldn’t believe that he was stuck taking care of her when he could be anywhere but with her making money. Even after she reminded him that she wasn’t controlling him and that he could run off as he had done the first two times, he remained by her side grumbling something under his breath as he told her to _shut up_ and that he had to stay with her now due to the increasing attention she was drawing. 

She had to agree with him there, she thought that with time eventually she’d go from being a novelty to those on campus to just another regular student but the opposite seemed to be true. The number of eyes increased along with the murmurs of her name as the days progressed. Even Solomon’s name had not been in the mouth of demon’s as much as hers, she wouldn’t have believed that if someone else had told her considering that Solomon was the Human world’s strongest sorcerer… but considering that most if not a decent amount of demons on campus were most likely used to dealing with other humans rivaling or near the same level as Solomon gave explanation as to wny **she** was the subject of gossip on campus instead of Solomon or even the angels. 

They’d arrived at their next class only for Camila to realize that she wanted to use the restroom, she was on her way back to class when she heard familiar footsteps behind her. 

“Hello there Camila. I heard about what’s going on between you and Levi.” Satan began, stepping in sync with her steps as she made her way up the school’s stairway. “Apparently, you two are going to be having a competition.” 

“Are you hoping to find out what’s in the attic room? Is that is?” Beelzebub asked, suddenly popping out of nowhere. 

She hadn’t expected either to approach her, much less have heard of what was going on between her and Levi or her goal regarding the attic room, she pondered whether Mammon might have spilled the beans to his brothers but she quickly disregarded the thought, as she quietly walked past both brothers and continued on her way up the stairs. She wasn’t about to lie to them, she **hated** lying… but that didn’t mean she had to answer them at all, besides if they were asking it must have been because they had some semblance of a clue about what was going on, still, she didn’t have to or feel a necessity to confirm it. 

She heard footsteps behind her, easily catch up with her. 

“I’ll let you in on a nice piece of information,” Beel replied walking up alongside her until he was able to step in front of her. “Levi is the demon of envy, if you can work him into a jealous frenzy, he’ll lose control of himself… then there’s a surefire chance he’ll mess up, you can use that to your advantage just be careful; if you cause him to lose control you might not make it out alive.” Beelzebub warned. 

She looked up at him questioningly, a part of her wondered why he would tell her this now. Perhaps it was because of the movie night they’d all spent together… but she wasn’t sure… it’s not like he had a reason to lie to her for. 

“Thank you.” She replied quietly. 

“I take food as proper payment.” 

She pulled her book bag open looking for the bag of _Heat-o’s_ she purchased at the academy’s vending machine before handing the large demon her token of appreciation. 

“I’ll give you a piece of advice as well.” Satan offered coming up to her on the side, as she closed her book bag. “Volume nine of TSL hasn’t been released yet in either book or movie but Simeon can give you a tip if you ask him, I’m sure you can use that to your advantage.” 

“Thanks, Satan.” She looked at him and then at her empty book bag. “I’m afraid I don’t have another bag of chips to repay you with.

“There is no need, but If you intend to pay me back with food I’m afraid a simple bag of chips won’t be enough to hold me over, how about your soul instead?” He seemed to be joking but Camila couldn’t be so sure, she let out a small nervous chuckle stepping up and away from him. 

“How about an IOU?” 

“Oh, not you too. I’ve had enough with Mammon.” Satan sighed out tiredly. “Consider my advice on the house. Although, I have to say I’m surprised you took my words so wholeheartedly, aren’t you afraid I could be lying to you?” He looked intrigued but immediately interrupted when he looked away as he began to walk off. “I guess you’d be able to tell for yourself when you ask Simeon.” 

Now she sat back in their history of Devildom class with Mammon recounting the incident from only seconds ago. 

“You wanna know why I think they told ya?” Mammon asked, coolly leaning back in his seat. “Because I’m the one in charge of ya, clearly they want to impress me! That’s why, see human, you should be more thankful.” 

“Oh, definitely.” She replied playfully. She’d been sitting on his desk and she leaned down to him taking his cheek between her fingers and giving it a small pinch. “After all, where on earth would I be without my favorite demon in all of Devildom!?” 

“I know you’re just pullin’ my leg here, don’t go playin’ along with it like you mean it!” He chided, swatting her hand away. “Listen, Beel’s right. You’re best chance is making Levi lose his cool but that’s easier said than done, he’ll more likely get all sulky and whiny about the situation than lose control so you gotta make sure to hit him where it hurts and hard… you’re riskin’ you’re own skin here but there’s no chance in hell you’ll win if you don’t get your hands a little dirty… “ 

“Right, that’s why I told you about what Satan said. What do you think? Should we go ask Simeon?”

“Can’t lose anythin’ by trying.” 

  
  


⋆⋆⋆❂⚝❂✧❂⋆⋆⋆❂✶❂✵❂⋆⋆⋆

  
  


The competition was underway, and it was all happening so fast. When she had proposed a competition between herself and Levi she had not imagined anything on this scale, then again she hadn’t been sure exactly what she had been expecting. In the assembly hall stood too tall podiums before the rows of seats, Diavolo was there along with the rest of the brothers minus Lucifer. 

The way the room was set-up she could see that they had gone out of their way to make it as similar as possible to a gameshow stage, given what they already had. 

She had stood at her podium only seconds earlier with Mammon at her side basically hyping her up and continuously preparing her with TSL trivia questions after trivia questions. She could see him in his seat from her spot, from the corner of her eye she watched as Lucifer entered the room and went to sit next to Mammon. Mammon had helped her earlier that as far as he could, now it was up to her, as Asmo began to introduce everyone she psyched herself up to be possibly faced with death.. Or worse. 

And again the question in her head asked: _Why am I doing this, again?_

But the answer felt beyond her, it all came back to that voice she had heard that night Lucifer had stopped her from treading into the attic with a poor excuse… but why was she so determined in finding the source of those pleas? Was it because of Luke’s warning to her about Lucifer? 

Absentmindedly, her eyes fixed on him. 

She didn’t want to think it, not because she trusted Lucifer or held any particular esteem towards him, but mainly because she knew doubting Lucifer and continuing to allow her curiosity lead her astray would most likely land her in some hot water… and that was putting it nicely, hot water in the human world but this wasn’t the human world. She was walking among demons, the stakes were that much grander and there wasn’t any hot water here she could tango her way out of, if she messed up. In the Devildom she’d be thrown alive to the flames; there’d be no resets, or second chances, or scheming her way out the consequences like she might have been able to back home. That much she knew. 

And what she didn’t want to think, that she most definitely was; was the possibility of someone being locked up against their will in the attic. 

She didn’t know who had died and made her the hero, but a part of her felt compelled in the strongest way possible to go check it out herself… she still no had clue what she was going to do if her doubts turned out to be true but she pushed that to the back of her mind; no flipping the page when she hadn’t even finished the first… 

Asmodeus introduced her to the other demons as if she really needed any introduction. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts, turning away from Lucifer and towards Levi with a smug expression. 

“How does it feel knowing you’re about to lose it to a ‘normie’, hmm Mr. Tough guy?” 

“You think you’re all that just because you marathoned the films once, that’s hilarious!” Levi laughed. “But you know what? it’s an insult that you even consider yourself on my level! Prepare to die normie! You’ll never challenge me again!” 

Not the response she had been expecting, she wanted to get under his skin and piss him off… little by little until he completely lost it but he seemed more annoyed with her than angry. She had a long way to go but with her ace under the sleeve, she was confident that in the end, she’d see the results she was reaching out for. 

Once Asmo had finished introducing the rest of the participating demons, the competition was on.

⋆⋆❂⚝❂✧❂⋆⋆⋆❂✶❂✵❂⋆⋆

  
  


The quiz was obviously unfair, with Levi getting questions that only someone that had read TSL religiously would be able to know as opposed to her questions which never seemed to challenge the basics. Of course, the fact that the competition was beginning to feel dragged out without any actual progress being made on either side eventually got to Levi. 

She could hear Mammon holler out to her from where he sat. 

“Camila, now! Pull out your big guns!”

She gave him a determined smile and nod, anxiously ready to see what was about to transpire; she’d always had fun poking the bear with a stick, but she wasn’t going to lie. She was nervous about Levi, a small part of her however was also eager to see what he’d do. 

At first, he had looked surprised at the news of her ace up the sleeve but eventually burst into laughter. 

The moment Asmo prompted her to reveal her secret weapon, she did summarize in detail all the information she had been relayed to by Simeon. She could see his expression immediately change into a bitter sullen one as he stood in disbelief listening to her every word. And of course, it was to be expected; Levi hadn’t believed a word that left her mouth… not until Diavolo stepped in anyway. 

To her surprise she learned that Diavolo had the ability to tell when people were lying, she’d never figured but now she’d keep that in mind. His ability did come in handy, as it definitely triggered the results she was hoping for. 

Just as Asmodeus was about to crown her, Levi’s voice boomed through the assembly hall louder than she’d ever heard him. Rage burning within his eyes, and at that moment she knew she’d be meeting her maker before the day was done. 

A flash of light blinded her and when she regained her sight the blurred image of Levi jumping over towards her filled her vision completely. She could feel her pulse thump against the skin on her neck violently as if trying to escape a vessel that was clearly done for. Every fiber in her body screamed run but her body didn’t react until she heard Mammon’s voice yell at her. 

“Camila run! Get out of here!” His voice along with the advice he’d given her the first time she’d stepped into the House of Lamentation floored on the gas pedal in her and she jumped over her podium scampering over her feet in an attempt to peel it out of the assembly hall. 

Unfortunately, she lost her footing on her first stride and ended up falling forward onto her wrist, the sound her wrist made painful enough to make anyone’s skin jump. She might have been in major pain had it not been for all the adrenaline pumping through her body, like cornered prey she couldn’t find it in her to make another move. She messily scooted backward on her injured hand but only managed to put so much distance between her and the incoming demon. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Mammon hop out of where he was seated and running full speed towards her. 

“I’m not gonna make it in time, damn it!” 

But her attention was immediately redirected towards Levi, he was finger-tips from touching her and that’s when she felt her saving grace. She was swept up by a pair of strong arms, his voice booming through the assembly hall. 

“That’s enough.” And when she looked up she was met with Lucifer’s stoic expression. He stood firmly before Levi with her in arms, and the third born immediately stopped without anyone needing to hold him down or back. 

Her heart and pulse were still beating alarmingly fast and she could hardly make out what Lucifer was telling Levi over her pulse. Though, she did know he looked disappointed. As she stared up at him she could see he had changed… a black diamond on his forehead, and horns on his head, she could also see his black wings behind him… if she had doubted demons before, there was no denying that anymore; if not for Lucifer than because of Levi. There was no way any human could have looked the way either of them did in these more demonic forms. 

She watched as Levi walked away, everyone had now come down and gathered around her and Lucifer. She watched as Mammon approached, an unusually serious expression on his face. 

“What is it, Mammon? You look like you want to say something.” 

"I do, actually." Camila piped up, causing Lucifer to look back down at her. 

"Yes? What is it?" 

"First of all, thank you for saving me… even if you only did it with the intent of preserving the integrity of the exchange program." Because unlike Mammon she knew Lucifer had no other reason for saving her. He gave her a look difficult to discern as if there was something on his mind… with Levi almost having killed her, she dismissed it for that. The thought that he was perhaps upset with her little ploy but she didn't think of it too much. "I'd like to be put down now." She replied. 

Maybe it was the fact that she hated being manhandled, not that Lucifer was doing that but there was something odd about being held in someone's arms when no one had done that to her before. But mainly, she was in Lucifer’s arms and she wanted to be anywhere else but there; call it her doubt or perhaps guilt over doubting him but she couldn’t remain another second in his arms without a sinking feeling in her core. 

"Do you think you'll be able to stand on your own?" 

"I hurt my wrist not my legs, there shouldn't be a problem." She reassured.

With that he put her down promptly only for her to wobble and fumble like a newborn fawn. Both Mammon and Lucifer immediately went to her side trying to hold her up before she had the chance to fall. Upon seeing Lucifer reach for her Manmon stepped back. 

She hadn't realized that she'd be so weak in her legs, and she accredited her lower body's weakness to the adrenaline leaving her body. 

"What was that about your wrist?" Lucifer asked smugly. 

"I'm fine, really." She replied, steadying herself only to fumble on her legs once more. 

Maybe it was the memory of how quick Mammon had run towards her that inspired a trust in him within her that she didn’t have for anybody else in the room… regardless, she reached for him. 

"Mammon, could you please lend me your shoulder to lean on?" 

Mammon looked at her in surprise as if questioning her but nonetheless let her wrap her arm around his shoulder. He could feel her unsteadiness and knew she'd fall again at this rate. Without asking her he swept her up into his arms bridal style just as Lucifer had held her only a few seconds ago, a red hue befalling his face. 

"Mammon, you don't have to carry me. I'm fine." 

"Shut up, human. You'll fall again if you're stubborn and I'm not taking you all the way to the nurse's office." 

This time being carried didn't feel so foreign to her, she didn't think much of it and only nodded in response. 

He felt her wrap both her arms around his neck as the others continued to speak. It might have been the adrenaline leaving her body but the sudden fatigue hit her unlike any kind of fatigue she had ever felt before and she found herself passing out in Mammon’s arms with her face buried in his shoulder. 

“Still, I have to say I find it surprising that you would go out of your way just to rescue a mere human, Lucifer. Very Surprising… don’t you agree Mammon?” Satan asked, observing the way his elder brother held the human in his arms. 

“... Huh? Why’re you askin me?” Mammon asked. 

“As the eldest, it is naturally my duty to clean up my younger siblings messes,” Lucifer replied giving a once over to his younger brother and the human he carried in his arms. 


	10. How To Cheat A Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it wasn't obvious before it will be now, but I am truly not sorry for my thirsting in this chapter.

She’d woken up in her bed with the blankets rolled up to her chest, barely able to open her eyes as they felt glued shut. It took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to her room's lighting before she could make out a distinct figure at her bedside. 

As her eyes regained clarity she could identify the white hair bent over her bedside. He was fast asleep, his head resting on her bed as he sat on a chair right next to her bed. He was obviously in an uncomfortable position… As she finished waking up and regaining consciousness she felt a warm weight at her right hand, when she looked she found both his and her hand connected. 

Slowly she began to remember what had happened before she found herself back in her room, and it felt like as soon as she had remembered all pain returned to her injured hand. Thankfully, it wasn’t the one Mammon was holding onto. She tried to sit up without letting go of his hand and rustled about until she was properly upright. 

He looked so different fast asleep… peaceful, almost angelic. 

A part of her hated how much she liked it, and the other didn’t see any reason for resistance. 

And yet… deep down she couldn’t help gently untucking their hands in order to reach out to him and comb his hair out of his face. 

He looked so gentle and soft, and in her heart, she was touched that he had stayed by her bedside in her unconscious state. In all honesty, she had expected him to ditch her at the first opportunity he found… but there was something different about them… about him. 

Since the pact he had rarely left her on her own, she wondered whether it had to do with the pact… though, knowing Mammon it wasn’t too out of the ordinary for him to have such a random and sudden change of heart out of nowhere. She might have questioned whether he might have seen some gain or value in staying by her side but that didn’t make sense either, after all, she didn’t have a penny to her name there was nothing she had that he could possibly want. 

In the end, she summed it up to the pact possibly having something to do with it, still, she was touched that he remained by her side… she’d forgotten how nice it felt to not be completely on her own. 

She hadn’t realized it, had she, she might have chided herself but she was smiling rather fondly at the white-haired demon as she gently stroked his hair. 

_I… I think you and I are going to be really good friends from now on…_

She took the blanket he had placed over his sleeping form, and gently draped it over his shoulders. 

No sooner had she finished draping the blanket over his shoulders than Beelzebub had burst into the room with arms full of food. 

The loud sound of the door making Mammon jump awake, out of his seat and onto the floor. 

“Oh, you’re finally awake. That’s good, are you okay?” Beelzebub asked entering her bedroom. 

“What’s the big idea bursting into Camila’s room like that!?” Mammon barked from the floor. 

Fast forward a few minutes and he’d gone to retrieve a first aid kit after he had noticed her hand was hurt. 

He sat in front of her on her bed. He was oddly quieter than usual and the peaceful and gentle aura around him maintained as he tried to wrap her wrists and hand in gauze. 

“Seriously, could you be any more of a klutz?” Mammon muttered under his breath, his warm hands gently holding hers as he continued with the gauze. 

“Humans really are less capable than demons.” Beelzebub observed, sitting in the chair Mammon had been. “It’s because you gi=uys don’t eat enough or the rights things.” 

“Will you stop tying everything back to food, Beel!?” Mammon snapped, frustratedly fumbling with the gauze. “Actually, why are you here anyway? You’ve been spendin’ an awful lot of time in here since the night of the DVD marathon.” 

“So have you, Mammon.” Beel countered. “You even left your cell phone charger in here and a toothbrush too. That’s how much you’re in here.” 

“W-well that’s because…” Mammon stuttered, his cheeks reddening on the spot, “You know, I gotta take care of this human! It’s my job after all.” 

“You’re doing a terrible job with those bandages,” Beel replied taking another bite from his slice of pizza. 

“I’ve never bandaged someone’s had before, okay!? I don’t know how it works! How about you do it if you want to criticize me so much?” 

But Beel ignored him gulping down slice after slice. 

He eventually left under the pretext of looking for some soda to wash down the pizza, leaving both Mammon and Camila by themselves. 

The air in the room felt a little different with Beel’s absence, something about it all felt, well… strange. Strange in a good way. 

There was something about the way Mammon had avoided making eye contact with her, or speaking to her at all when Beel had been present. She’d resisted the urge to ask him if she had done something wrong or if he needed to tell her something but something told her that he might have been waiting until they were by themselves again to tell her, so she waited. 

“Of all the…” He muttered under his breath, but not knowing how else to continue he cut himself off. “Seriously, does that guy ever stop eatin’!?” He gave her a quick glance as he continued to hold her injured hand in his. “You’d better keep a close eye on your slice, or he’ll eat yours next.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks.” She couldn’t help giggling a little at how earnest he’d seemed when he told her that. For some reason, Mammon didn’t seem as obnoxious as he had at first anymore…

“Ah… um, by the way…” He had stopped trying to bandage her hand and was simply holding it in his now. “There’s somethin’ I want you to know…” His face was reddening even more than before, his voice came out with a shaky stutter. “Listen... the next time your life’s in danger, I’m gonna be the one to save you, all right? Don’t you forget that.. And if I can’t manage to save ya, then make sure you die, got it!? I don’t want no one else steppin’ in and savin’ you, all right!? It’s me or no one, understand!?” 

For some reason, she understood exactly what he meant. 

She laughed a little and reached down to place a reassuring hand over his. 

“You got it, boss.” And for once she really meant it, there was no sarcasm or hidden meaning to her words. They were as honest as the moment they were sharing. “It’s a deal.” 

He looked away from her, finally pulling back just as red as he had been before. 

“G-Good… jeez… you should always just agree with me like that.” 

The sound of a ringing phone interrupted before she could say anything else. Mammon reached for her bed stand handing her her D.D.D. 

“It’s ringing.” 

She looked at the phone. 

“It’s Levi?” 

“The hell does he want?” 

“Probably to eat me…” She joked half-heartedly, though she was sure she wasn’t that far off. She had really pissed him off and he was probably still mad. 

She answered her phone, only to be cut off by Levi hurriedly instructing her to meet him in the planetarium and to not keep him waiting. He didn’t waste time waiting for her response before quickly hanging up.

“I guess he wants to see me.” She replied with a nervous chuckle. 

“Don’t worry Levi won’t do anything to ya anymore.” He reassured. “He already threw his tantrum but do ya want me to come with you?” Mammon asked. 

“No, I think I should be fine.” She smiled as convincingly as possible. Truth be told she was a little nervous about seeing him again, worried he was still mad at her but she knew she’d only make things worse if she brought Mammon. Besides, if he wanted to tell her something so badly that he called her up to the planetarium instead of his room or going to hers it most likely meant he wanted to speak privately. She took a deep breath hopping off of the bed careful not to hurt her hand. 

“Alright, Mammon, if you could please gimme some privacy. I’d like to change out of my uniform and wear something more comfortable. I’ve been in this since quiz and I just wanna get out of this uniform already.” She asked, pulling on the collar of her blouse.” 

  
  


⋆⋆⋆❂⚝❂✧❂⋆⋆⋆❂✶❂✵❂⋆⋆⋆

Hoping a change of clothes might have put her at more ease or at least given her a boost of confidence she walked up to the planetarium. Technically, they had but she still didn’t feel much better than she had before. The door was left slightly ajar, and she crept in caution of making any sound, having anticipated that Levi might have wanted to meet up in secret once again as he had in the past. 

Levi was inside, his back was turned to her as he peered up at the skylight. Her eyes followed the direction his head was tilted towards. The Moon was full, a big golden ore in the dark of the night: looking down at them. Planetarium's had always made her feel uneasy, that had never stopped her from going to them... at this moment, however, the Planetarium was the last thing making her slightly uneasy. 

The door made the faintest of creaks as she closed it behind her and she observed as Levi immediately spun around to face her. 

“Finally, I’ve been waiting for you to show up.” He called out to her, as he slowly approached her. “It took you long enough. When I call for you, you need to come right away, understand? Don’t walk, run. I want you to move at the speed of light. Like the way Henry races over whenever his best friend the Lord of Shadows calls on him….” It’d been her mistake, he didn’t seem to look particularly upset when he had greeted her but his tone had quickly shifted to an annoyed one. There was an awkward silence and he looked away. “You saw the TSL DVD’s, so you should know….” 

“Last time I checked, Henry and the Lord of Shadows were best-friends. So, what are you saying, Levi?” She quipped trying to find her confidence, only to find her question came out dripping with insecurity. 

“I’m not saying anything! You and I are not best friends.” He snapped. “Anyway, do you know why I called you here?” 

“I’m hoping you’re going to say that it’s to make amends after everything that happened earlier, but honestly I doubt that’s the case.” She answered truthfully. “I’m hoping it’s not the case, but perhaps to eat me?” 

“I was going to, up until the moment you walked in.” He laughed. 

Immediately she felt like kicking herself but she bit back the urge, only laughing along nervously. 

“So, I’ll take that as a sign that there was a change of heart, right?” 

“You really humiliated me back there.” He began, dismissing her question. “And I won’t stand for anyone else being a bigger TSL fan than me. You want to know what’s the worst part of all of this?” He asked taking a step closer to her. “You’re a human, weak and insignificant too. If I took you out that would obviously leave me at the top, right?”

She took a step back not breaking eye contact, ready to spring out of the planetarium yelling for Mammon. 

“But Lucifer would get mad at me if I did, so I’ve given up on that idea.” 

She let out a small breath, visibly relaxing. 

“Thanks for not eating me then, I guess.” There was another awkward silence and she felt herself stepping back towards the door. “Anyway, this has been fun but I should really get going.” 

“Wait.” He commanded, stepping forward and putting a hand on the door to keep it from opening. She wondered if he even realized what he was doing, as he had trapped her between the door and himself. “Here’s the thing. You remember why we decided to hold our competition in the first place, right?” 

“Yeah, to see who’s the bigger TSL fan.” She replied plainly as he took a step back. 

“Well, that trump card was a dirty trick.” 

“I know…” She replied earnestly, some regret evident her voice. 

After all, she had been warned by all of the brothers about the repercussions about pissing off Levi and she had decided to go through with the plan either way. It had been her fault that he had almost attacked her, but she had to do it… her mind trailed back to the voice coming from the attic. Anyway, that didn’t mean she dismissed Levi of any culpability. After all, he had overreacted but he was a demon and she knew what was going to happen at the end of the competition once her ace had been revealed to all. 

“Well…” He hesitated, now he was avoiding all eye contact with her and he looked seriously pained at the thought. “A promise is a promise… it really hurts me to do this but…” He too a step back holding his hand to his stomach. “I feel like I’m gonna be sick but I’ll keep my end of the bargain.” 

“Huh?” She looked up at him confused for a second still not sure what he was talking about.

“The pact!” He exclaimed in exasperation. _Really, how could she forget_ he thought to himself. “I’ll do it. I’ll make a pact with you.” 

“Wait, what!?” Her eyes grew wide as she stared up at him in shock. “Really!?” For a moment, with everything that had happened she had completely forgotten that she had even asked for a pact. “Oh my god! Thank you!” She exclaimed, a huge smile on her face as she tightly wrapped her arms around Levi’s sides and bounced him up and down with joy. It was as if the atmosphere in the room had taken a one-eighty, all tension had dissipated and now Camila was practically celebrating her victory. 

“Hey! Knock it off! I’m agreeing to make a pact with you, not marry you!” He quickly retorted, slapping her hands away as he pulled back. 

“Sorry! I’m just super happy!” She exclaimed, quickly releasing him as she stepped back from him putting space between the two of them. When she looked up she could see his face the color of a bright red. 

“Alright, alright, calm down!” He ordered. He was still blushing and he gave her a once over. “Are you ready?” He asked reluctantly. 

“Yeah, I guess.” She replied, staring up at him again. “Are you?” 

“Of course, I am! Why wouldn’t I be!? What, does it look like I’m Mammon or something!?” He seemed flustered as he looked her over again. His eyes studied her up and down, and once again Camila had a hard time understanding what was going on. 

“So… what are you looking for?” 

“Shut up! I’m trying to look for a good place to leave my pact mark!”

He looked so flustered as he spent the better moment of five minutes circling around her like a vulture, the blush never fading or simmering down. 

“Levi, do you just want to do this later? Think of somewh-”

“No, I’m doing this now!” 

“Are you sure? We’ve been standing here for more time than we actually spoke.” 

“Don’t rush me, normie! I can’t think under pressure.” He stepped up to her. “I’m only doing this because I need to in order to form the pact, it’s not like I want to.” He explained, all words coming out all at once in a gibberish frenzy. 

With shaky hands he drew her closer to him, pulling her by the upper arms. His eyes falling to her neck as he brushed her hair off her shoulder. She could see the reluctance in his eyes but nevertheless seemed determined to continue. The atmosphere in the room had shifted once more, and Levi looked as if he was about to pass out… 

But there in the dead of the night with the moon as their only witness he brought his face down to her neck and paused, she could feel his breath fanning the side of her neck right above the pulse. It tickled and she couldn’t help shifting under the sensation of his hot breath, but he held her down tighter as if to keep her from moving. 

“Knock it off or it won’t come out right!” 

“You’re taking forever, just do it. Your breath is tickling me.” She murmured. 

It all felt awkward, but anticipation filled her from within. 

It wasn't necessarily about the pact, but there was something about having someone you found attractive that close to you that let the mind run astray with idle fantasies that were too good to ever be fulfilled. Had the nun's lay witness to thoughts running amuck in her head they would have had her on her knees praying a hundred _Our Father's_ and a hundred _Hail Marry's_. 

A saner person would have found her mad, she had almost been ripped to shreds by the demon standing over her, and yet she was filled with the same anticipation a schoolgirl playing spin the bottle with her crush might have felt. Something about the way he stood above her, the way he was holding her close, the way they were absolutely all alone in the planetarium, and how the moon cast an ethereal glow over them just as it did to young lovers made the whole moment feel oddly intimate… and slightly sensual if she was being honest. 

She knew it was mostly in her head, the demon in front of her had only ever expressed nothing but disgust and abhorrence for her… still, this was going to happen one way or another so as long as this all was happening why not enjoy it? 

With both his hands on the sides of both her arms, he pulled her closer. His heart thudding in his chest as he swallowed back his nervousness. His lips at first had only faintly brushed across the top of her skin, he could feel her pulse beating like crazy and before he had another chance to regret it again he opened his mouth baring his canines into her neck. 

She let out a small whimper from the back of her throat, and it was obvious she was trying to hide the intensity of the feelings the forming of the was bringing on. Her hands flew up to grasp at the sleeves of his arms, she held onto him tightly her grip never ceasing. 

The pulse in her neck like that of a rabbit in the mouth of its predator...

Small thick drops of blood trickled down the side of her neck, warm and bright. Glimmering under the moonlight. 

She could feel the blood oozing down her neck and the burning sensation that engulfed the region his teeth were impaling. It felt searing hot, and yet she was more self-aware of how Levi’s lips latched to the side of her neck. 

Not the way she had pictured her night going, especially considering he had attempted to attack her only a few hours prior. But minus the pain and she might have been enjoying herself a little too much. Surprisingly, though, this time it didn’t hurt as much as it had the first time. 

Mammon's pact had been formed in the heat of the moment, he'd rushed to shut Levi up… but Levi had taken all the time in the world just deciding where he wanted to place his mark, he was being much slower overall. Mammon's would have ended by now, his mark was still on her upper back… it had faded and was only a few shades darker than her skin but regardless was still there. 

Another whimper left her lips as she felt Levi pull away, the feelings of his canine’s leaving her neck being the reason behind the embarrassing sound. 

As he pulled away she could see his lips red with the coat of her blood, it caused them to glimmer in the moonlight…. as she looked up at them it caused her to feel a certain way, a certain way that made her desire- desire… 

Her thoughts were beginning to spiral and she could feel herself beginning to lose herself to her fantasies, she had to internally slap herself in order to get a hold of herself once again. 

But _good God_ was it difficult with how he cleaned his lips off with the end of his sleeve. 

_Hot._

It was taking a serious amount of self-restraint from keeping herself of asking him for more, or perhaps from switching positions.

“Hmmph.” He scowled at her as he looked away. “What are you looking at, normie?” 

She hadn’t realized she’d been staring and quickly turned to the side trying to hide all the heat that had rose to her face. There was something of an urge inside of her to tease him, but in her current state she felt like the least indicated one to poke fun at Levi’s obviously flustered expression. 

“Nothing, nothing.” She reassured, quickly changing her demeanor. She waved him off rather nonchalantly as she turned back to face him, with her hand over the area he’d left his mark. 

The area definitely hurt, but she couldn’t stop herself from thinking that she’d let him mark her any day if that meant a repeat of what had just happened. 

“So, what’s this all about, anyway? I know there’s something you’re not telling me. Isn’t there? A normie human like you asking to make a pact with a demon like me? You must have some sort of ulterior motive.” He still looked annoyed, and it was slightly frustrating to see he hadn't felt the same way. Still, what could she do about it? Nothing, but shrug it off and leave it at what it was. 

“Well…” She began, _it’s not like he was wrong_. She hadn’t just asked him for a pact just because she felt like it… still, the way he said made her feel like she had gone into the pact with ill intent. Perhaps, her intentions weren’t all that innocent but they weren’t bad either. 

“Go on, normie, I don’t have all day.” 

“I need your TSL vinyl record soundtrack.” 

“I knew it!” His fingers snapping, as what he believed to b his realization sunk in, and suddenly he looked dejected. “It’s not surprising.” He tried to play it off. “I knew no one would actually want a pact with me… Anyway, I don’t have a clue what you’re scheming but I don’t intend to find out, as long as you return it to me in one piece and in its current condition I’m all good.”

⋆⋆⋆❂⚝❂✧❂⋆⋆⋆❂✶❂✵❂⋆⋆⋆

It hadn't been long since Camila left her room, Mammon had left with her but finding nothing to do in his own but wait for her he saw no harm in waiting for her in her room, after all, there was something comforting about her room that he couldn't put his finger on, or perhaps he could, he just rejected the notion ever so strongly due to his own stubbornness, and yet the rejection and repression of the truth didn't make it any less true. 

They had started off on the wrong foot, but things were changing between them. Camila hadn't been the only one to notice, Mammon had to. They were getting along a lot better than they had at first. She would tease him but overall she was being nicer to him... little by little. And a little was all he needed, now he was coming back for more. She was the only one that indulged in his antics and seemed to welcome them without criticism. That in of itself was more than his brothers were willing to put up with. 

Of course, they were all a family and they were all there for each other when it mattered but certainly, no one could disagree that it was nice to have support all the time not just when things were grim. Not only support, but the freedom to be yourself in front of someone without criticism. He'd grown used to his brother's disdain throughout the centuries and it never kept him from being himself but he couldn't deny how surprisingly nice it felt to have Camila play along with him and mess around with him never seeing his true self as a bother or something of the sort. 

He would have never admitted it, even through torture but he wanted to be closer to her. He didn't realize it, and he didn't have the words or skills of how to express that... his sin was the outlet through which easiest came the expression of that desire. 

Something about being among all her things, oddly made him feel merry on the inside so much so he couldn't help himself from singing. 

Internally, he had convinced himself that all he was after was monetary value but his true desire would peek out the moment he found something that would soothe it. If he found something of hers that he happened to fancy regardless of whether it had any monetary value he'd most likely bag it for himself.

And in truth, he found that she didn't have anything of monetary value. He wasn't surprised as she had come down to Devildom with nothing but the skin on her back.

It wasn't until he checked her closet that he found something that caught his attention: a small wooden box. No bigger than a shoebox, he pulled off the lid and turned the box upside down dumping out all its contents. He told himself he was looking for jewelry, a bank card, or something else of value like a lottery ticket the deed to some property but there was none of that in the small pile of items that fall out of the box… at the most two human quarters and a sticky penny and dime. He rolled his eyes but took them either way. It was mostly a pile of sweets, some colored gel pens, two books, her old cellphone from the human world, and most likely keys from her house… 

“Uggh, there ain’t nothing’ good here at all. It's just a bunch of sweets!” 

“And I’ll be taking those!” Beelzebub swept in from behind, coming out of nowhere. He hadn’t been in the room when Mammon had started his exploration of Camila’s room, but he quickly made himself at home plopping down on the pillow beside her bed. 

“What the hell, Beel!? Don’t ya knock before you come in!?” 

“You’re not supposed to be in here either Mammon.” 

“What do you mean I have to take care of the human, of course, I’m supposed to be in here! How else would I look after her!?” Mammon tried to explain. His words a little to fast, and he stuttered over a few in his attempt to get them out. “What are you doing in here!? Damn, what is it about food that wherever there is any you automatically appear?”

“Like you’re not that way with money, Mammon.” 

“Whatever, just don’t go thinking anythin’ funny… I’m only digging through Camila’s stuff cuz I can’t just ask for money they way you ask for food, I gotta take it.” He explained, peering back into the closest. He ran his fingers through the uniforms and regular clothes one by one. “Maybe I should just sell her clothes… human exchange students are pretty unique, and you never know there might be a nutjob or two out there that are into this stuff.”

“You won’t do it, Mammon.” Beel replied ripping open the sweets and pouring them into his mouth. 

“Did ya forget I’m the Avatar of Greed? Don’t test me. I’d sell Camila’s clothes and with her, in them, if someone named a price high enough to make one of Lucifer’s torture session worth my trouble… I’d wrap her up faster than they could pull their wallets out, bow included; for an extra charge that is. Now, Beel, get through ya big thick skull: I don’t care about that human or how she feels, she would have made a good light snack on her first day here had it not been for Lucifer.” 

“You know, Mammon…” Beel asked opening one of the last packages with sweets. “You’re only lying to yourself. You want to look through all her stuff just because you like her.” 

“You’re kidding right!? Ya got to be joking!” Mammon laughed, trying to sound as incredulous as possible. “Why in hell would I be interested in some insignificant human! She can’t even use magic or do anything worth my while, she isn’t special either!” 

“Say what you want but you reek of desperation Mammon, look at how you get. You’re frantic trying to deny it all, and you can try to deny it but your lovestruck and over the moon for your human.” 

“Shut up! I’m tellin’ you that’s not what it is!” His face burnt up in a furious blush. 

“Really?” Beel asked leaning onto the side of the bed the last bite of the sugar powdered donut from the package. “Because if you ask me, I think Camila likes you too.”

“Wait, really!? Y-You think she likes me too?” He smiled bashfully at the thought, as he itched the back of his scalp thinking over their interactions together. “I- I mean she does come to me pretty often, right? And she doesn’t treat other demons like she does me. And Can you blame her? I mean I’m nothing if not smart, good-lookin’, and funny… you can’t blame her for fallin’ to my charm you know? On top of that, I’m one of the top dogs around here-” 

There was a flash of light and when Mammon looked up he noticed how Beel was holding up his D.D.D to him. A small self-satisfied grin graced the giant’s face as he quickly texted something. 

“I just sent the rest a picture of that goofy smile of yours, you should have seen it.” Beel chuckled looking at his phone. “I couldn’t help myself, the look on your face thinking about your human and the possibility that she might like you just as much as you like her. You can practically see your tail wagging in the picture.”

“Are you kidding, Beel!? Delete that right now!” 

“No can do, I already sent it.” 

“Knock it off and do something quick! Or else!” 

“Or else what, Mammon? You’re gonna make me? You do realize I work-out every day, right?” Beel teased, getting up to leave.

Mammon would have gotten up to chase after him but then he spotted something… an average-sized leather-bound journal, with the Devil tree across the cover. 

Curious he picked it up.


	11. Satisfaction, What Brought the Cat Back

Her knuckles had barely scraped the surface of the large mahogany door to Lucifer’s room. Yet, he had heard approach and called her forth. 

Butterflies thrummed in her stomach; anxiety, anticipation, guilt, dread all mixed into a symphony of morbid curiosity within her. If Lucifer caught her, she was dead. Her anxiety had completely convinced her of it. Unfortunately, that was the only thing it had convinced her of, nowhere in her mind did it talk her down from doing what she was just about to do. 

Yeah, it was a bad idea but she was going through with it. She convinced herself that it was too late to go back now. She had almost been mauled and possibly killed by a demon if she turned back now everything would have been for nothing. Yet, mind too muddled with memories of her past efforts, she was too blinded to care about how one wrong step could harm her future. 

She was well aware of what she was doing, it was as present as ever in her mind; she was going to _lie_ to Lucifer in order to discover what was hidden at the top of the stairs. 

At the back of her mind, she could hear herself pleading with herself not to do it. Her little voice was relentless and when that didn’t work she could hear the gradual shift in voice. 

_You’re a hypocrite, Camila…_

_You hypocrite…_

The voice was right, she was. 

Here she was, not being able to tolerate even the idea of someone toying with her, deceiving her all over again… and wasn’t that what she was just about to do? 

If she was wrong, then she would have violated Lucifer's trust and all to feed her selfish curiosity. 

_But,_

If she was right, then she’d have bigger problems to worry about. 

She couldn’t help thinking back to the voice that had called out to her that one night she had tried reaching the top of the attic, the desperation in it had brought her this far. 

It wasn't too late to turn back yet… 

But even then she moved forward. 

"Oh, it’s you.” Lucifer commented looking over at her from his seat. 

She’d never been in his room before, for a moment letting her eyes wander around to look at all the interesting decorations adorning the entirety of his room. He had a rather minimalist style, slightly dark. Overall, there wasn’t much to look at but whatever you could look at was more than enough to engage one’s interest for more than just a passing glance. 

“Cool room. I really like those skeleton dude’s right there.” She pointed to one of the figures, seemingly holding up the top portion of a pillar. She wanted to ask whether they might have been real but contemplated that some questions were better left unanswered. 

“Oh?” Lucifer acknowledged, looking over at his decoration. “You like it? It’s nice to see you have good taste.” He smiled. “But I suppose you didn’t come here with the intention to snoop around, right?” 

“Oh, yeah!” She laughed. “I completely forgot. I came here to thank you. You really saved my skin, and with how fast everything happened I didn’t have the chance to thank you.” She smiled. Out of all the things that were yet to come out of her mouth, that part was truly sincere. Whatever was to come was still up in the air, what she did know was that without Lucifer she would have been dead, and for that, she was honestly thankful to him for. “Thank you.” She pulled the vinyl record out from behind her back. “I… uh… heard that you really love this soundtrack so I pestered Levi into letting my borrow it so that you could listen to it. Take it as a humble symbol of my gratitude.” 

She handed him the record and for a moment he studied the record in his hands carefully, she didn’t know what to make of it but she hoped that he truly did like it. Not just because she needed a distraction but because even if she decided to give up last minute she wanted him to genuinely enjoy it. Though she doubted she’d turn tail at this point. 

“I had no clue you and Levi were on talking terms, especially so soon after all that happened,” Lucifer replied, smiling fondly at the record in his hands. 

“I… uh… Well, truth be told I was warned by several of the brothers about the repercussions of pissing Levi off, and I chose to ignore them….” A lump formed in her throat as she continued. “I guess I didn’t really believe them.” 

“Well, now you know. So, I hope you won’t go out of your way to cause any more problems for us.” He replied glancing up at her as he placed the record down on his coffee table. “I still have yet to ask what possessed you to challenge Levi to a competition of that sort.” 

_Don’t._

_Don’t do it._

“I- I… Uhm, it’s just that from the moment I got here Levi and I haven’t really gotten along-” 

“Hmm, really? That’s hard to believe, I thought that after tricking Mammon the two of you might have become friends.” 

“I mean… he kind of just tolerated me because he needed me in order to trick Mammon, and well I… I honestly didn’t have anyone else to turn to. He was the only one that showed any interest in me and spoke to me, even if it was just to trick Mammon into giving him back his money and figurine.” 

“I see.” Lucifer replied. “That still doesn’t explain why you challenged him.” 

_Stop._

_Don’t do it._

“I was getting there.” She breathed, the lump in her throat growing thicker. “I guess it’s because we got off on the wrong foot and I thought he was being kind of a prick... that I wanted him to see me as an equal.” She looked up at Lucifer, quickly averting her eyes when she noticed how his eyes studied her. “I know I’m just a human, nothing more than an annoying and fragile meat sack to you all but that doesn’t mean I like being looked down on... just because I’m human.” 

Well, at least _that_ part was true. 

Not her answer, but the explanation itself held more truth than she had cared to give. 

All jokes aside _It was true_. She felt like an outsider in The House of Lamentation, RAD, and Devildom overall. 

They were all drawing a line in the sand every time they called her human instead of by her name, or when they looked down on her for things she couldn’t help because of her species. They were all-powerful demons and contrastingly she was a plain and simple human; no powers, or super abilities, or any knowledge of the paranormal on how things worked down there in Devildom. When they looked down on her for those things she couldn’t help or called her ‘human’ rather than her name it felt like they were drawing a thick and well-defined line in the sand that separated her from them. 

They were establishing the roles, with her as the outsider and she had been unwanted. 

Ironically, that very act kept her from accomplishing the very thing expected of her and the whole reason for her summoning… Diavolo had begun the student exchange program with the intent of bringing all three realms together but with the distance, indifference, and zero cooperation from the brothers that goal felt miles from her reach. 

She didn’t resent them for it… she’d said it before; she couldn’t blame them for the indifference she was met with on their part after all they had never asked for her. 

She let out a small sigh. 

But she hadn’t asked for any of this either. 

And unlike them she was going through this all on her own in a place she was unfamiliar with… 

“I guess I just wanted him to see me as an equal, as ridiculous as that may sound.” A silence befall over the room, and for a moment she felt like that was all that had to be said. “Anyway, please enjoy it… I just came here to thank you and hand you the record, I’ll take my leave now.” She replied, starting for the door. 

“I really appreciate you bringing me this,” Lucifer interjected before she could take another step. “I don’t suppose you realize what this represents.” 

“No, I don’t.” 

He stood up and explained to her the history behind the soundtrack, going into detail about it. For a moment she had lost track of time just listening to him as he paced around, record in hand. 

“You see, we demons can’t resist temptation. When there’s something we really want starring us in the face, we have to have it. That’s simply how we are. Right now what I want is to stay up all night listening to this record. I can’t help it… I have to do it.” He continued, taking a single step closer. That step was all he needed to take, as he now found himself in her own personal space. “Don’t think that means you’re free to climb the stairs to the attic, Camila.” She could feel his breath on her neck from behind as he warned her. “That place is off-limits.” 

“That’s understood.” She lied. 

“Well then, good-night.” 

  
  


⋆⋆⋆❂⚝❂✧❂⋆⋆⋆❂✶❂✵❂⋆⋆⋆

  
  


Once again she stood before the cold stone stairwell, the moonlight casting over the spiral like a madonna’s veil. 

_It still wasn’t too late._

_She could still turn back._

Her heart was beating faster and faster as she approached the stone steps. 

The air in the stairwell was unnaturally cold and goosebumps coursed down her arms, legs, and back causing the little hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. There was something about this night in particular which felt… felt hard to describe, like it was much more emotionally raw. Mystical was the word she had used the first time and it was the one that was coming to mind at the moment like there was some sort of static in the air demanding to be felt… 

Lucifer had explicitly told her that she was forbidden from going past the first step… she could hear his exact words and voice in her head as her hand touched the smooth side of the cold stone wall. 

_I shouldn’t._ She told herself. _I can’t._

Suddenly, it felt as if her senses had returned to her. 

In all of the allurement of the moonlight and the temptation of the stairs, it felt like some ounce of self-control had snapped her out of what felt like a gigantic mistake. 

If she turned back then no one would know she had been there in the first place. 

If she turned back then, then she wouldn’t have lied to Lucifer. Her gifting him the record temporarily would have been a genuine gift with no ulterior motives even if it hadn’t started that way. 

After all, this was none of her business. What Lucifer did or didn’t do, had or didn’t have up in the attic was none of her business… after all who had died and made her the hero? If it was something truly bad then eventually someone else would have to intervene… _right?_

She shook her head as if the stairs were a conscious item that could understand her last-minute cold feet. She took a step back, she was fighting herself back on the matter. She never made a habit of sticking her nose where it didn’t belong, she didn’t understand why she would now. 

_This is none of my business._

_This is none of my business._

_This is none of my business._

She hadn’t been brought to Devildom to be some sort of Sherlock Holmes or Nancy Drew or hero of any sort, she’d been summoned to Devildom to be a student and just that… 

And that’s exactly what she intended to be. 

With a deep breath, she turned back, her legs shakily caring her back to the entrance of the stairwell. 

_“… Camila”_ the voice from the other night called out. 

The voice, it made her stop dead in her tracks… it was calling out to her again. 

This time louder than it had the first time. 

_“Finally, no one is going to stop you.”_

_“Now’s your chance to climb the stairs.”_

She felt a small groan leave her mouth as she stared up the spiral steps. 

She didn’t want to do this anymore… 

She'd planned to sum everything up to her just going crazy, that the voice she had heard that one night had been nothing more than a figment of her imagination but now with the voice currently beckoning towards her that would be difficult to move on from, especially if it didn't give up. 

She took a deep breath once again approaching the steps, this time with reluctancy. 

If there was reality someone up there that needed her help, tonight was the night she’d find out. 

_“Come… this way, Camila.”_

The voice beckoned quietly like a hollow whisper from the wind conjured by some malevolent fae of the night. 

And like a lamb to the slaughter, she proceeded. 

**_There was no turning back now._ **

She walked up the steps, one by one with every step the lump in her throat grew thicker and thicker with the weight of her guilt. 

_You liar._ Her mind cried. _You’re lying._

_I have to._ She pleaded back, but by then she had reached the top of the stairs and she was met with a door… her conscience now silent, having abandoned her like a disappointed parent. 

A warm yellowish-orange light emitted from inside the room, and the door’s hollowed-out designs printed a pattern on the ground before it, as she approached it so did it too upon Camila’s features. 

A young man stood on the other side of the door, black hair with white frosted tips, behind his eyes hid one of his eyes… if she had to guess the man must have been around her age. His hands were wrapped around the hollowed designs of the door as if holding into bars. 

Immediately the dread and anxiety she had experienced only up to a few seconds ago was replaced with shock and slight disbelief. 

She had prayed it'd been nothing and that she had been in the wrong about everything no matter how much guilt that might have caused her because even then there would have been some relief to be had… but now her biggest fear had been confirmed. 

The moment their eyes met, a smile of relief came over his features. A cruel contrast to what she was feeling. 

“I knew you were the one person who’d be able to find me.” He smiled. 

“W-What are you doing in there?” Her voice shook. 

“I’m not here of my own free will. That much should be obvious.” Came his reply. 

“Obviously ” She managed even in her shocked state. “I meant why are you in there? What are you? Another demon that messed with the wrong dude?” 

“Don’t be ridiculous! Just the thought of being one of them is enough to send a shiver down my spine. I’m a human, just like you.” He clarified. “I was imprisoned here by the demon Lucifer not long ago, and I’ve been stuck here since. I assume you’ve met him by now.” 

She couldn't help questioning what beef a simple human would have with Lucifer, well what kind of beef would be large enough to warrant locking up a human anyway… 

The brothers had mentioned it multiple times, dismissively: _eating her…_ if a human was really causing trouble for them wouldn't it be easier just to eat them? Why keep them in the attic? 

She was reluctant to answer, her eyes could only stare at the young man as she watched how animatedly he explained his situation to her. He seemed fine aside from the being locked in the attic part, so she could rest easy knowing that at least he wasn't being tortured. 

“... I have, yes.” 

“Well, that demon is the one who locked me in here. Camila, I’m begging you. Please, help me.” He pleaded, hands grasping tightly around the door’s hollowed areas. 

Things weren’t making any sense… 

How did he know her name? 

Why was he so sure she could help him? 

Why wasn’t he explaining the reason for his apparent imprisonment?

On top of that, there was just something off about it all that she couldn’t put her finger on. She couldn’t explain it… but something akin to spidey-sense was going off in her brain like a car alarm; a sixth sense, or just intuition but she didn’t feel comfortable with any of it. The hairs on her neck were standing up, and the fear that Lucifer would emerge from the shadows behind her set her into a paranoid state, that caused her to want to floor it out of the attic.

“I- I… I actually came here with that intention but honestly speaking, now that I’m here that doesn’t feel like a good idea.” 

Admittedly, the man was as good looking as every other demon seemed to be under the Devildom sky… but there was still something unsettling about his presence.

He didn't give off the presence of a simple human. 

She knew that everyone had different emotional responses to different situations but something about him didn't rub her the right way… he was too calm, was she the one being held prisoner she would have been absolutely frantic about the situation. But this man was calmly speaking to her as if it were all an inconvenience at the most, was she right to see it like this? Or was she lacking sympathy?

"Listen, on top of my own skin being on the line here with Lucifer… I don’t even know who you are and for all, I know Lucifer could have a good reason for keeping you up here… besides, you know what? This isn’t any of my business to start with. I should have never come up here in the first place.” She turned to leave. 

“What? And do you really think you can go back to bed knowing what you know now? That you just saw and left an innocent person locked up in this wretched attic… can you really do that, Camila? Are you really so heartless that you can go back to your warm bed without any remorse of leaving an innocent person up here in this cold basement, under Lucifer’s cruel tyranny?” In the still of the night, he spoke quietly but his words were sharp and they echoed off the walls of the attic in an almost nightmarish way. 

“You have no clue the position this is all putting me in! It’s all my fault I get it, but I should have never come up here at all!” She snapped, turning to face him once again. 

“It can’t be any worse than the one I’m already in!” He yelled back. “Look at me! Really, look at me!” He implored, he’d been becoming progressively callous as he spoke. Now, his voice reeked of desperation and vehemence. “Do you really think anyone could be deserving enough of fate like this!? You have no idea how Lucifer’s wronged me and on top of that look what fate he’s damned me to! If you leave me here you’ll be sealing my fate… please, I beg you don’t allow me to rot in this cell.” 

“Even if I wanted to I’m a human! How could I ever stand toe to toe with a demon!?" 

“Are you afraid that Lucifer will seek out vengeance on you for helping me out of here?” He asked, staring at her. “I have a solution to that; as soon as you set me free I’ll send you straight back to the human world… he won’t be able to harm you there.” He watched on as the conflicted look on her face failed to dissipate. The possibility that she’d say _no_ was growing, and he couldn’t allow that. “C’mon you know you don’t belong here in Devildom, and deep down inside I don’t think you really want to be down here in the first place, right?” 

“How can I possibly help you?” She finally asked. Her voice coming out quietly, almost defeated. “I don’t have the powers or the sources do that...” 

“You’re right about that.” The young man confirmed. “You, by yourself can’t help me but there **_is_ ** a way you can help me… in order to break the seal on this door, you need the consent of Lucifer and his six brothers.” 

“Oh, right!” Camila laughed incredulously. “I’m sure they’ll be thrilled to give me permission to set you free… especially, Lucifer who was the one who specifically locked you up in here in the first place!” 

“That’s why you’re going to make them.” The man replied calmly. “Listen, you have the power to bend demons to your will. It’s simple, you’ll make pacts with them… every single one of them. I mean you already have Mammon and Leviathan under your control, right? Well, the rest will be just as easy.” 

“Yeah, I doubt that.” She retorted leaning up against the door with her arms folded across her chest. Her memory went back to the conversation she had with Asmo at breakfast the day after she formed a pact with Mammon. Asmo’s words and voice in her mind: 

_it’d be insulting and really offensive if you thought us as dumb as Mammon. We can’t be tamed as easy._

Suddenly the thought crossed her mind again. 

“You knew my name without me ever telling you and now you happen to know about my pacts with the first two, how?” 

“That’s not important, right now. I’ll tell you when the time is right.” He replied quickly. “But for now all you need to know is that I’m counting on you to come through for me. Camila, you’re the only one who can help me now… You’re my sole ray of hope in this bleak, bleak world.” 

“You make it all sound so romantic.” She retorted. “But you don’t have to kiss my ass if you want my help. Listen, it’s just that this is all so much for me to process right now… I mean, it’s not like I even wanted my first two pacts. I only formed one with Mammon because Levi made me, and I only formed one with Levi in order to get up here and see what was at the top of these stairs.” 

“So now that you have, are you really going to turn your back on someone who really needs your help?” 

She bit her lip turning her back to him. 

It really didn’t feel fair to just come up here and then leave him on his own. 

She glanced over at the man. If she really did leave now without helping him then what had she even come up the stairs for… to fulfill her own desire and nothing more? No, it was too late to turn back now, and that included in regards to helping him… or at least trying. 

“What do you want me to do?” She asked reluctantly turning to face him once again. A breath leaving her lips, as she waited for his instructions. 

“You’ve got to start by gaining their trust. In order to do that you can’t tell them under any circumstances that you were here or that you spoke with me.” It seemed like he picked up on her uneasiness as he paused to check if she was still following along. “You’re best chance is starting with Beelzebub, gain his trust, and then get a pact. I have faith in you, Camila. I know you’ll get me out of here. I have faith in you.” 

Somehow his words didn't make her feel any better. She wanted to tell him that he was putting too much faith in her but it wasn't only until she was standing back in front of her bedroom door that she found the words she needed to convey her thoughts and feelings. 

The halls were quiet and anyone would have assumed it was just another ordinary night in the Devildom but now that all felt changed. 

The fact that everything seemed normal on a surface level but that she had just discovered a man being held prisoner in the attic made everything feel very surreal. She needed a moment to ground herself… the moment she entered her room she wanted to pretend as she had never gone up to the basement in the first place, essentially she wanted to leave it all at the door. No matter how impossible that could be, after all, pretending everything was normal when she had just learned that Lucifer kept a prisoner up in the basement was not a task for those tender of heart. 

She leaned against the wall taking a few deep breaths, and processing everything… but she still couldn't and trying to was like trying to fit an overpacked suitcase with more stuff; _Devildom, demons, RAD, demon pacts, Lucifer, attic, prisoner_ … it was a lot. She finally gave up; deciding to repress everything as deep down as she could. She closed her eyes letting out a sigh as she swung open her door, ready to collapse in the warmth of her bed only to stop short when she saw Mammon in her room already; lying on her bed with his phone charging from her favorite outlet. 

“Mammon?” She asked, making him look up from his phone. “W-Whatcha doin’, bud?” 

“Finally! Where in the blazzin’ hell were you at!?” he asked sitting up.

“Around.” She answered dismissively, plopping down onto the bed next to him. She heaved out a sigh, slowly going to take off her shoes. 

“Around.” Mammon mocked her response. “I saw Levi go into his room way long before you got here, what happened with him and why are ya only showing up just now!?” He pried like some jealous boyfriend. 

“Mammon…” She sighed again, this time going to lay on her back. “I’m tired… I saw Levi and then I went to go see Lucifer. That’s all.” She explained. She was trying to avoid the subject but knowing Mammon he’d be more stubborn than a dog with a bone. 

At the pit of her core, the guilt of having broken Lucifer’s trust was nowhere as big as the one she’d feel for lying to Mammon. She hadn’t known Mammon for long but he had helped her so much that it felt wrong to lie to him about what she’d seen in the attic. Maybe it was because she had just begun trusting him, but she didn’t want to lie to him. 

“You went to see Lucifer?” He asked, ears perking up. “That mean Levi lent ya his record?” 

She only nodded in response as she stared up at the ceiling, guilt bubbling inside.

“No wonder, that explains why he seemed in such a weird mood.” Mammon continued. “So, what now? Did ya go to the basement?” 

She nodded again. The lump in her throat forming once more. 

“Shit! Really!? No, way! What was up there anyway!?” 

Midnight colored eyes flashed across her memory, the image of the young man behind the caged door once more manifested in her mind. Guilt was racking her. 

“Nothing.” She sighed out. “A whole lot of nothing… nothing but the moonlight and some old-looking furniture.” 

“All that and for nothing!?” He exclaimed. “No wonder you got that look on your face. Then what’s the big deal about goin’ up there anyway!?” 

“Well, that’s enough moping.” She sat up, suddenly. Faking a newfound energy, that God himself knew she didn’t have. A playful smile on her face, the one she knew Mammon must have gotten used to seeing on her face by this point. “At least this night wasn’t a total loss.” 

“Hmm, whatcha mean by that?” Mammon asked turning to look at her. 

“Look,” She smiled pulling up her hair to reveal her brand new pact mark. 

“He gave you a pact!?” Mammon exclaimed looking at her bare neck with an expression she could’ve sworn would cause his eyes to bulge out. 

“Yup.” She smiled in self-satisfaction. “Now you don’t have to feel so bad about being the only one in a pact with me, you and Levi are now on the same boat. Your brothers won't be able to pick on you anymore for being the only one without Levi being mentioned either. ” 

She hadn’t been looking at him, had she, she might have seen the split second of disappointment on his face. 

He wouldn't have admitted it then, even if he'd been tortured and it wasn't like he realized either but he felt some sort of disappointment in thinking about having to share his human with his brother. 

"Tch, I never complained about that." 

" _Ever since you got here it’s been nothing but one bad thing after another!_ That, ring a bell to you?" 

"Whatever, human." Mammon muttered, looking away from her with a slight blush. "Mines bigger, anyway… my pact mark." His eyes studying the small pact mark on the side of her neck. 

She wasn't deaf, she registered his change in tone and immediately looked up to see his sullen expression. And at the sight of the cutest pout, she'd probably ever seen it felt like her worries were being blown away. A genuine smile graced her face. 

"Aww, is the GREAT and powerful Mammon jealous?" She joked wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. "Don't worry you'll always be my favorite demon in all of Devildom." She cooed teasingly. 

"Knock it off, human." But he did very little to swat her away. 

"So, did you want to talk about something else, or were you just worried?" She asked, settling down by his side. 

"Huh, whaddya mean?"

"Well… you're up here in my room pretty late, shouldn't you be asleep?" 

"Did you forget what my job is!?" He asked disdainfully. "It's your fault I'm here, human. I need to look after you, especially after that stunt you pulled… look at your hand it's all hurt!if you keep getting hurt Lucifer will have my ass." 

"So, I take it you're spending the night again?" 

"You should be grateful." 

"Of course, where would I be without my trustee demon friend!? Now, hurry up and get in we have class in a few hours." She yawned, patting the spot next to her on the bed.

⋆⋆⋆❂⚝❂✧❂⋆⋆⋆❂✶❂✵❂⋆⋆⋆

  
  
  


She hadn’t gotten much sleep the rest of the night, mostly she tossed and turned in bed the events of that night replaying over and over in her mind like a record on repeat. Mammon, on the other hand, had snored throughout most of the night. Only to be summoned by witches at the crack of a would-be dawn if not for Devildom's permanently dark skies. 

He'd woken up cranky and muttering curses under his breath as he prepped himself up. She had pretended to be woken up by him and bid him goodbye as he left. Thankful on her part, she didn’t know how she would have faked a full night of sleep to Mammon with the tired expression and dark circles she got out of bed with. 

She was also the first in the dining room. 

With a mug of coffee in front of her and half-eaten plain waffle she stared at the wall ahead, mind completely absent… all but for the memory of the young man she had encountered in the basement.

The whole ordeal was making her uneasy, and it felt like he was asking too much of her to begin with. Perhaps, she had bit off more than she could chew… 

“Good morning, Camila.” Lucifer’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “I have to say, I enjoyed last night immensely. I listened to the record over and over. I can’t tell you how many times and because of that, I’m running on far too little sleep today… but I’m in a great mood nonetheless.” 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Camila replied, taking a sip out of her mug. She was trying to act casual but her rigid posture at the sound of Lucifer’s voice would have given her away, had Lucifer not already known she’d gone up to the attic. 

Fortunately for Camila, he only knew that she’d gone up to the attic. He was still ignorant to the notion that she could have possibly come into contact with his younger brother. 

“You look tired, I take it you didn’t get much sleep either. Did something happen last night to keep you up?” He asked knowingly, in such a casual way that the tone itself gave away the fact that something was off. 

“Believe it or not, yeah .” She chuckled tiredly putting down her mug. Maybe, it wasn’t the wisest way to answer but lying about something that was so plainly obvious on her face felt like she’d only burry herself into a deeper hole. If anything she could use the events at RAD from the prior day as an excuse, at least that was her logic. 

“You seem like the type of person that has trouble lying.” He laughed. 

_ Oh, buddy, you have no clue. _

“You may not be the cleverest person around but you’re honest I’ll give you that.” Lucifer continued. 

_ Ooof, that one hurt. _

He approached her slowly, leaning down to her until they were face to face

Her heart leaped into her throat as his eyes pierced into hers. 

“Let me give you a piece of advice. You should focus on surviving this year here, finishing the exchange program, and going back to the human world. That’s all you need to concern yourself with. Would you like me to make it a bit more clear for you?” He rested one hand over her shoulder on the side of her chair and the other on the table, encasing her between his arms and her seat. She leaned back a little only to bump into the back of her chair’s tall backrest.

Even as nervous as she was she tried to keep her breathing even and steady, ensuring that her expression never falter as she refused to break eye contact with him. Expressionless she watched him continue. 

“‘Curiosity killed the cat’ I’m sure you have that saying up in the human world. And curiosity can very well get you killed here as well… but I guess that’s more of a word of a warning than a piece of advice but why split hairs? Forget all about what happened last night. I allowed you to satisfy your own curiosity as a favor to you since you brought me that record but rest assured it won’t happen again.” He promptly stood back up, adjusting his uniform. “That is all, have a good day today, Camila.” 

And with that, he disappeared out of the dining room. 

He was gone but her heart and pulse were still thumping at insane speeds. She placed a hand over her still-beating heart and left speechless she found that she had also lost all appetite. 


End file.
